Paradox
by AvalonParadox
Summary: The war went bad. Snape had been captured as a spy and the order was as good as dead. Through luck Snape could escape and went back to Hogwarts and together with her power he was sent back through time, face school once again, while trying to alter future
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

Title: Paradox

author: AvalonParadox

Summary: After the war went bad, and his cover was blown, Snape had been captured by the dark lord. Now free, he goes back to the only one who can offer him hope, Hogwarts. Sended back in time, he has to go through school again, trying to change the future.

Chapter 1

The night had been dark and cool, leaving the grass white in the soft sunlight, that only just appeared when the sun peeked over the horizon.

The night had the feel of a peaceful autumn night, but the scene was broken when a dark robed man walked, or more stumbled, bare feet, through the wet and cold grass. The hem of his robes getting moist because of the tiny droplets of dew that clung to the grass.

Where he stepped red stains appeared, tiny droplets of blood from the tiny wounds in his feet, and also blood from other hurts slowly seeping from wounds, making its way down the man's legs, making his robes stick to him with half congealed blood. He staggered on, not letting his wounds deter him from his goal.

Ruins were visible from where he stood taking a break when his muscles started spasming again. Crucio curses, too many to count, were used on him, and not just recently. He had been under them long enough to hurt him and bring him to the edge of madness, but never to bring him over it, never giving him sweet release from reality.

The spasming finally stopped, and he could walk again, to the place that he had once called home, Hogwarts, the most magical place that had ever existed. At least before the war turned really bad. Before Voldemort lost what little that was left of his mind.

The man tried not to think of that. He tried to think of that tiny bit of hope, the kind of hope that made men do desperate, crazy things. Dangerous thins. It was the kind of hope one held when all other hopes were lost.

He reached the building and touched it with what once was his hand, now deformed to claws, because of bones broken and set incorrectly, giving the bones the time to knit together again and the pleasure for his torturers to break them once again.

When he touched the ancient stone, memories flooded back, memories from so long ago. When hope was fresh and people did not yet fear what was hidden in the dark.

He had lived here, under guidance of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever has had. He, as a spy for the light. Then the war really had begun, Lord Voldemort, tired of waiting for Potter to fall into his hands had decided to come and get him. Snape had long ago vowed to protect him, the son of his best and only friend. When the dark lord finally came for the young boy, he had saved Potter at the cost of his cover as a spy.

Potter had survived, but the dark lord had him to work out his anger with. He had been imprisoned by the dark lord, and the dark lord let him feel all the disappointment that he had felt for losing not only Harry Potter, but also such a trusted spy. A year later Voldemort had finally captured Harry Potter. He had been killed before the turncoat's eyes. It had not been a clean death, it had not been painless either, but at least he wouldn't suffer anymore. Like him, death was too good for someone like him.

After that, the light side lost hope quickly, like the blood that had seeped out of Potter while he was bleeding to death in front of the mad man's throne. Voldemort had even made sure that one of his minions' memory of it reached the Order of The Phoenix. He wanted to break them as swiftly as possible.

They had dropped like flies. One by one captured and tortured for information, or simply killed in battles. Some deaths were quick and painless, a quick Avada Kedavra finishing them off, some weren't as clean, but all died. Until it was only him left of course.

His escape had been short of a miracle, who would have thought that Pettigrew actually had heart enough to get a heart attack. He had fallen just close enough for Severus to get the keys and to unlock the door. He had stolen Pettigrew's clothes and wand, quickly disappearing from his prison before anyone noticed he was gone.

He didn't know how long it had been, but he wasn't surprised to see Hogwarts untouched by nature. No moss clung to its stones; no grass grew in between them.

It was a magical place, Hogwarts, so magical that it actually was sentient, just like the sorting hat. He had once had a terrifying conversation with the hat, about the heart of the school.

The heart of the school was filled with the magic of all the creatures that had died in the building itself or on its grounds. The founder four, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva, hundreds of children who died in the battle of Hogwarts, and all the people who died before that.

The sorting said that Hogwarts would hamster the power for one final act of magic that could change even the fabric of time and space, when it was necessary. And with change the hat had meant change, not like a time turner does, go back in your own timeline but nothing really changes, but more like an eraser, erasing time until it came to a time were things still could be changed enough. Only Hogwarts would remember what happened before.

The hat said that Hogwarts only had done it once before, a long time ago when wizard kind had been brought to the brink of annihilation. He told Severus that he had to keep in mind what the hat had told him that day, that it might come in useful.

He walked to the headmaster's office. The proud gargoyle that once stood guard was now a pile of rubble. He stepped over it, while whispering "lemon drops". Somehow it didn't feel right to not say a kind of sweet when requesting permission to enter the headmaster's office.

The remains of a closet were only recognized because he knew that it must have been there. He pushed away some pieces of wood and stone and took the object that was lying there in his hands. He blew once, to remove the dust from the object and then he put the sorting hat on his head. Voldemort must have been mad to leave and object of such power lying around in rubble.

"Severus Snape, you have returned I see". It said in a sad way.

"I have come to set things right", Snape said to the hat, his voice rough from constant screaming and little other use.

"I see what you are planning to do, Severus" the hat said in a mild tone, "I too think it's the only way."

"Could you show me where the heart is?" Snape asked softly.

"I will show you." And in his head the whole layout of Hogwarts appeared, and he began his track through secret doors and corridors he never knew where there, passwords triggering stairs to move to places he had never seen them move before, until he finally came to the room known as the heart of Hogwarts.

The room was dead center in Hogwarts, it was not a big room, the size of a classroom but the air seemed to buzz with magic. Snape entered, he could feel the hairs on his arm stand on end.

"What do I do now, hat?" he asked, a bit intimidated by the pure power that laid to rest in this room.

"Talk to her, she will answer." The hat answered. Snape swallowed.

"Hogwarts, I came here to seek your help." He began, and then he gasped. Light seemed to pour from the walls until it came to the middle of the room, a shape came from the puddle of many colored lights. It could have been a man or a woman, the light radiated from its form in beams of pure power.

"I know your plight." It said, sounding like multiple people talking in choir. "You must know the risk that it will bring."

"Risk? I thought you had done this before?" he said, afraid that what he wanted was not within the school's power.

"I have turned back time, once before, at request of the then current headmaster. I was whole then. Now I am broken, a mere fragment of what I used to be. I will never be able to merge with the one I was before, I am too different from what I should be." It said. Its voice wasn't loud, but with the power it seemed to be booming as loud as church bells.

"So, we are doomed now?" he asked, his voice breaking. Everyone was going to die or join the deatheathers. But the muggles would surely die, they had no choice, all those thousands and thousands non magical people would lie dead or be enslaved and used as mere entertainment.

"Perhaps we are not," Hogwarts' voice sliced clear through his thoughts, "there is still one possibility left."

Hope returned deep within him. "Which is?" he asked quietly with an desperate edge to his voice.

"You will go back to the past, to a moment where you can change everything, and I will merge what is left of my mind with yours to warn my past self of your arrival. There is however risk involved."

"What risks?" was the question from the dark haired man, who was thinking more than before. He had never expected that he would go back; only Hogwarts would have gone back and warned the people in the past of the things that were going to happen.

"The past Severus Snape will cease to exist and you will take over the body of your past self. You will be Paradox, the one who shouldn't exist."

"There also will be a terrible magical backlash, not only from the power that I will use to make such transfer possible, but from our merge."

"Your power will overflow when mine comes to you. When that has happened you shall be more powerful than Merlin ever hoped to be." She said. Snape gasped.

"Surely no more powerful as Merlin, not even Dumbledore, Potter and Voldemort together are as strong as Merlin was. How could this be?"

"Merlin died at this exact spot, creating me. My real name is Avalon and Merlin gave me live when he lost his. Since then I have only been growing in power. Much will be lost, but enough will be saved, and you Severus are going to be the vessel to contain it. At least if you survive."

Severus pondered about his options; on the one hand he would suffer from magical backlash. He had read a lot about it, and even felt some of it. It hurt, a lot, and the last comment made him think.

"If I survive? The backlash, could it be enough to kill me?" he asked.

"Yes, most bones in your body will break; you will suffer lacerations when the magic will try to rip your body apart. When the transfer is complete I will ask Hogwarts past to send for help, but only after, we cannot risk interruption."

"So will you do it?" the hat spoke again. Snape started, he had forgotten that it had still been on his head.

"What will happen to you hat?" Snape asked.

"I will merge with Hogwarts the moment this magic will activate, I will be with you, though as part as her." He said he would lose himself in the bigger picture.

"So Severus Snape, what say you?"

"I'll do it." He said.

Hogwarts nodded and spread her arms. Her many colored lights filled the room, becoming brighter and brighter, surrounding him, going through him. A white light flashed and he was surrounded in the darkness, suffocating him.

And then he breathed again, air pulled in oxygen starved lungs.

He could feel his soul leave his old body behind and move through time and space, cradled in the arms of magic greater than he had ever felt before.

He was slowing down, feeling him being put back into a shape, but the magic was pulling and tearing at him, he could feel bones break under the pressure and skin tear until he was coated in blood. Finally the magic all found place in his core, and Hogwarts was ready to call for help. Only he wasn't IN Hogwarts.

He opened his eyes and then whished he hadn't when he came face to face with a werewolf and this time instead of running in death's terror he stood still in shock and didn't even scream when those teeth tore into him.


	2. Chapter 2: Night after

Title: Paradox

author: AvalonParadox

Summary: After the war went bad, and his cover was blown, Snape had been captured by the dark lord. Now free, he goes back to the only one who can offer him hope, Hogwarts. Sended back in time, he has to go through school again, trying to change the future. Unfortunately a werewolf was waiting on him.

Chapter 2

The wolf was agitated, locked inside this awful shack again, not being free to hunt. Those other animals that sometimes came, aren't here either, to free him, to let him run free in the forbidden forest.

He suddenly heard footsteps close by, through the wooden hatch that locked him away from the outside world. He scratched at the wood, smelling human nearby, wanting to get near it.

Suddenly the scent of blood grew strong in the air and the always present hunger grew greater than ever before.

He used more power to frantically tear the hatch to pieces and finally he got through and after a short run he could finally sink his teeth into his prey, tasting the sweet blood of a human. This was something that had been so long denied to him, and yet he had craved it so. Deep inside the wolf knew; the curse would not be denied.

* * *

><p>James Potter was frightened and angry at the same time. Sirius had just done something extremely stupid, even for his standards. And that was saying something!<p>

Somehow he had convinced Snape to go visit the shrieking shack, at a full moon none the less.

Now most people would say that

A. it's impossible because there is no way into the shrieking shack and

B. it's just a bit haunted nothing more, so nothing to fear, right?

But those people didn't know the real danger of the shrieking shack or the secret way to enter.

The secret to enter it was necessary, because every month one of the Gryffindor sixth years changed into a werewolf, and nobody wants to accidentally wander into a place where a transformed werewolf is.

He wasn't actually supposed to know about it. Neither was Sirius or Peter, but it was hard not to find out, living in the same dormitory as said werewolf.

They had investigated the mystery disappearances of their friend and they had found out about his furry little problem. When they had found out, they had decided to help him.

To do so, they had to find a way to get near the werewolf. After lots of research they found out the one thing that could help them with it. A werewolf never kills or hunts anything except humans. So they just had to find a way to not be human when they went near Remus while the moon was full.

Therefore they had learned the difficult skill of Animagus. The power to change themselves into their inner animal. A skill only few could boast with and they had managed it, as fifth years.

Then the only problem they still had, was to find the entrance to the shrieking shack, Remus was too afraid that something would happen to his friends, even if they were Animagi. He had told them that as a werewolf he had no control over his actions. Besides, were they really sure that a werewolf wouldn't attack Animagi? They were after all human. So since they hadn't been able to convince Remus to tell them about the hidden entrance they followed him and Madam Pomfrey and had soon solved that problem. Sometimes it was handy to own an invisibility cloak.

Remus was pissed at them at first and, they had to admit, the first transformation of their friend had scared them a bit.

But afterwards they all had noticed that Remus had hurt himself less than normal and he hadn't felt the need to hunt after his friends when they were in animal form. So he forgave his friends once he noticed that there wasn't danger for them from him as long as they stayed in their Animagus form. Still it had been an awfully bad week for their homework when Remus wouldn't talk to them.

But now was James wasn't so sure if Remus would forgive Sirius. He had always been afraid of hurting someone, even if it was a vile Slytherin like Snape. James had to admit to himself that it wasn't Snape he was so worried about.

Normally Remus was locked tight in the shack until they came to free him, so he wouldn't be able to harm the Slytherin. No, James was more afraid about what would happen if Snape found out about Remus. Surely he would betray it to the whole school. He had, after all, always been jealous of the marauders, and would do anything to undermine them.

James shook his head, trying to dispel the idea, and ran faster. He could see the whomping willow, but it was still so far. He hoped that Snape wasn't in a hurry to discover something that the marauders had kept hidden. But who was he kidding.

Snape had went on for years already, confronting them, saying he knew they kept something hidden. Getting that information from Siri, and finally finding out what it was would be too hard to resist for him.

James was almost at the whomping willow and still he hadn't passed, or even seen the black haired Slytherin, that meant that he already had gone in.

A minute later he reached the whomping willow and grabbed a nearby branch to push the knot that made the branches stand still so he could enter the passage that would lead to the shrieking shack safely.

He climbed down the nearly hidden entrance and then he saw Snape standing in the middle of the passage, but at the end of it, to James' horror, the wolf had just broken free of his confines and was charging at the black-haired Slytherin, who stood frozen in fear or shock.

James wasted no time in waiting and sprinted the few remaining feet towards Snape, yelling a warning at him to get away. It got no reaction, Snape stood stock still, his eyes closed from reality.

James reached Snape and wanted to pull him away from the incoming wolf. But just when he laid his hand on Snape's shoulder a wave of magical power pushed him away, against a wall.

His head bounced against the wall and his vision blackened a bit while a wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm him. He could feel something wet in his hair, trickling down, but he had no time to pay attention to it.

He recovered quickly but his cleared sight didn't help him at all. Before his eyes was Snape, and attached to Snape by the way of a mighty maw was Remus in werewolf form. This was bad.

He reacted purely out of impulse, grabbing his wand and casting a quick immobilus on the werewolf. Both Snape and Remus dropped like stones with a loud thud. Blood was soaking on the floor, slowly darkening the earthen ground.

James didn't have the time to check if Snape was still alive. He swallowed his nausea at the sight of a broken Snape down and quickly casted a mobilocorpus on the body and ran away as fast as he could, afraid that the other spell would wear off of the wolf before he could run away to a safe place.

It was only after he had left the secret entrance of the shrieking shack that he dared to take a look back. He knew they were safe here. The werewolf wouldn't know how to stop the branches from inside the shack.

James looked at Snape, to see how bad the damage was.

Blood had seeped through his robes, making them stick at places. One of his arms was lying in a weird angle. He was still breathing, although shallowly. He could see cuts on his hands and face, bruises were the skin wasn't covered with blood.

"It's too much blood." James said in shock to himself. This couldn't be, Remus, even in wolf form couldn't do that much damage, could he? He thought back on every time he and his friends ran with the wolf and the danger they actually all had been in. It made him feel even sicker.

He quickly regained himself, thinking that with all those wounds it wouldn't be safe to carry him to the hospital, because he could seriously aggravate those wounds. Who knew how much damage he already had done?

He left Snape lying on the grass, quickly casting a cushioning spell, so he at least would have some support for broken bones, and ran further to the hospital wing, glad that he had a sound condition.

"Madame Pomfrey" He shouted, nearly out of breath and just an inch away from full blown panic. A nearby Hufflepuf startled awake from the sudden loud voice.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he shouted again when he didn't see her immediately.

"What is all this ruckus." Came from the backdoor of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was standing in her dressing gown with a disapproving frown on her face. Then she saw the dirt on his clothes, and the blood in his hair, from when he had been pushed into the wall.

"What happened Mr. Potter" she said, while trying to pull him to the nearest bed, trying to check the head wound.

"No, not me, Snape, outside." He said, out of breath.

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey followed James Potter outside. She was worried, how bad did Snape's condition have to be, before James Potter would come look for her help?<p>

She knew that Potter had never liked Snape, nor had Snape liked Potter, since the first day they set foot in this building. She also knew that Snape was often outnumbered by Potter and his band of friends.

Unlike some other teachers she had seen what came from those rivalries first hand, and she had complained that they were tolerated too much. But nobody had ever seemed to agree with her. They often said that some healthy rivalry was necessary to get the best out of the students. Why else would they have to house cup? She snorted at the thought.

And now, something bad had happened, so bad that James Potter had put aside his rivalry and came to seek help in Severus Snape's name.

She exited Hogwarts and came to a quick stop. She gasped. Blood everywhere, and inside the puddle of blood, that seemed to grow larger right before her eyes, laid a broken black form, barely breathing anymore.

"Potter, cast lumos, so I can see better." She commanded and went to kneel next to the body. She heard Potter obey and suddenly she saw the real extent of the damage done. How did he get so hurt?

She cast diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell, trying to set the bones and stop the bleeding. She tried to stabilize his internal organs as much as she could. So much damage. What had happened? Another healing spell cast, a new wound found another diagnostic spell.

"I'm going to move him to the hospital wing, I want you to get the headmaster. The password is Pepper Imps." She said to Potter slowly and loudly, her voice showing that she was in command. She had learned quickly that this was one of the best ways to let panicky students obey.

Potter nodded quickly, looking pale in the light cast by his wand, then left for the headmaster.

She cast a quick mobilocorpus on her patient and was glad that James Potter was gone. She didn't know if he found Snape here, or somewhere else. She casted a look at the whomping willow, and left towards the hospital wing, thinking on what one of her diagnostic spells had revealed.

A werewolf bite…

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was lying in his bed, dreaming of Hogwarts. The ancient building was filled with unrest this night. He could feel it.<p>

He always had known that Hogwarts was a sentient being, but it was not until he was headmaster that she actually started to communicate with him. Through his dreams she send him how she felt, things she thought he had to know, but he rarely could recollect what she had sent him, only that she had tried to sent him something.

Sometimes he could only remember a certain emotion, but he could work further on that to find out what she meant with it.

He had often wondered if it had been the same with headmaster Dippet. He had tried asking the portraits of old headmasters, but they had never really answered him, just saying that the secrets of Hogwarts were only Hogwarts' to share. So he had stopped asking.

But now, in this moment, this dream was filled with unrest, a sort of ominous feeling coming from nowhere. Something was not right, and Hogwarts didn't know what it was either, but by sending him this feeling she was urging him to find out.

Suddenly he was ripped violently out of his dream by a loud bell, something that happened when someone told his password to the gargoyle. He quickly pulled on his dressing gown and made way to his office to receive his unexpected guest.

He wondered who it would be, and how it was to be connected with his dream. Probably a teacher. It was unlikely that the prefects still would patrol, seeing that they still had a curfew to obey, even if it was an hour later then their year mates.

To his surprise it was not one of the teachers, or even the prefects that burst in, but James Potter.

Albus had always liked James Potter, a poster boy for Gryffindor, but he wondered why he had came so late in the night, and how he had gotten his password. Something grave must have happened indeed.

"Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey sent me." He said out of breath, as if he ran the whole way from the hospital wing to his office.

"Calm down Mr. Potter, what happened." He said calmly, coming out from behind his desk.

"Snape, it's Snape, he's in the hospital wing. You have to come." James said. Now that Dumbledore took a good look at James, he saw the pale, sweaty face, the panic in his eyes and wondered what had happened to Snape to get this reaction from James. This was probably the reason why Hogwarts send him the dream.

He quickly followed James to the hospital wing, knowing that that was the best place to get more information about his current worries.

He had always liked James Potter, and like most other teachers, cast a wary eye at Severus Snape, the dark Slytherin loner. A boy who took revenge a bit too far sometimes, hexing James and Sirius, saying that they started. Even if all the witnesses were against it, he stubbornly stuck to blaming the marauders. But Albus Dumbledore knew Slytherins.

Snape had always seemed like death eater material to him, and after what happened last year, calling Lily Evans a mudblood, Dumbledore was surer than ever that the boy would go down the dark path. Not like James.

Even now James Potter was worried for his fellow student, even if it was a boy he didn't like. He felt worried for Mr. Snape too, but he couldn't help but feel proud of James Potter, always ready to help people in distress, even if those people weren't his friends, or even persons he particularly liked.

They arrived at the hospital wing. The curtains of the bed in the back were pulled firmly closed, and a young Hufflepuf student on another bed was looking at it, a look of consternation on his face. The headmaster smiled at the young boy. He knew that this kind of smile always calmed people, and the boy seemed to relax a bit more now that the headmaster had arrived at the scene.

The headmaster walked on to the last bed and nearly slipped on something. He looked down, wondering what it was and thinking that it was dangerous to have something this slippery in the hospital wing.

He didn't expect the trail of blood he saw, it began from somewhere outside and ended at the bed in the back. He began to get really worried. What had happened that caused so much blood loss?

He opened the curtains and saw Madame Pomfrey busy, pouring potions down the child's mouth and casting spell after spell. The boy's skin, not covered with blood, looked pale, almost as white as the sheets. She had removed his clothing and in some places he could see bone sticking out of his skin.

But the worst thing he saw was indentations on Snape's hip. A row of mean looking teeth marks, that only could have come from one particular kind of magical creature.

"He was bitten?" Dumbledore asked in scared amazement. He had been sure that it had been safe with Remus on the grounds. He had never expected another student to be bitten at all. How had the werewolf gotten to Snape?

Madame Pomfrey looked at him for a second, then went further with the job of saving the student's life.

"Yes, it's a werewolf bite." She said curtly, knowing that she had just confirmed Dumbledore's worst fear.

"How did it happen?" he asked her, careful not to talk to loud so that the students on the other side of the curtain couldn't hear him. "And how did he get all those other wounds?"

"I don't know, perhaps Mr. Potter knows, I didn't ask him, afraid to reveal Remus, or Severus his new condition." She said to the headmaster. He nodded accepting her explanation.

"I'll ask James how and where he found Snape, maybe something happened before he encountered the werewolf." Dumbledore said, and then he disappeared behind the curtain again, leaving Madame Pomfrey behind, letting her concentrate on helping the boy survive. He kept on wondering though were all those other wounds had come from?

* * *

><p>He was floating in a dark expanse, thinking of nothing and feeling nothing. He had been here quite a while already, but he couldn't make himself care about it. He felt calm and serene at last.<p>

"But you should care." A voice whispered through the dark expanse. And suddenly he started to feel again. Pain shot through his broken body, and he welcomed it. Now he could think again.

"What happened?" he murmured out loud, but it was a voice in his head that answered him.

"We were interrupted. The werewolf bit you." It said again, in a whispery tone, that still sounded immensely loud in his head.

With these words he remembered again what had happened. He had actually traveled back in time. And this far in it. This Hogwarts had done, an Hogwarts who wasn't even in full power at that moment. And now he carried that power in him. But he was a werewolf now as well.

In his youth, his own timeline, he never had been bitten by Remus, Potter had pulled him back in time and he only had gotten a few gashes from the beasts nails in his back. Oh, god, he really was a werewolf now? The thought was followed with a wave of nausea.

"Changes have been made and more will be made." The voice sounded in his head, sounding as mysterious as Trelawney tried to sound.

Suddenly he became aware of voices coming from the other side of the curtain. It sounded like Madame Pomfrey, the headmaster and James Potter.

He heard the word werewolf and shrieking shack and wondered what the headmaster would do now that he was bitten. Black probably would be expelled, and Remus would be put in a high-level prison cell, if not executed for biting another human. That was what happened to werewolves that tasted human blood most of the time. Unless they had some extremely good connections.

"We have to help them." The voice sounded in his head again, Hogwarts, "They were vital in the future. Expelling them would send them only on a path of darkness. They will become unwilling to listen to you, to help us." She sounded so full of reason. But he didn't feel like helping at the moment.

Snape never had liked the marauders. Pettigrew had proven himself the greatest traitor of them all, James had died before he could redeem himself from his childish ways, Sirius half growing up in Azkaban and never returning to a sane state of mind had kept antagonizing him even as an adult.

But Remus, he had feared the man because he was a werewolf, and disliked him because he let his friends walk over him, but he had, later in life, learned to respect the man. But now, Remus had turned him into a werewolf. Something he was deadly afraid of, something that had haunted his nightmares for decades. How could he survive this?

"Like you survive everything, with the knowledge that you have to keep hanging on." The voice sounded again. He knew she was right. Besides somehow he couldn't let Remus be hurt for something he couldn't help.

This meant of course that James and Sirius couldn't be expelled either, or the secret was out. He had to admit to himself, it was tempting to betray them, but know he was a werewolf himself, and betraying them would mean that he couldn't go to the school anymore. He would have to be registered as wolf by the ministry. He wouldn't be seen as human anymore.

Perhaps, he thought slightly hysterical, maybe now he could perfect the wolfsbane potion, knowing as a potion master which elements he had to look for in his changed state.

"Hurry." The whisper said. It was a good thing he knew it was Hogwarts, otherwise he would be thinking that he was going mad.

He scooted over to the side of the bed and sat up slowly. Pain shot through his body. He grounded his teeth together, he could do this. He put his feet on the ground and slowly putted his weight on them then stood up.

And promptly fell down. He clutched the curtains in front of him to stop from falling, but he only succeeded in tearing them down. He cursed silently and tried to get out from under the linen. He only succeeded when someone pulled the curtains away from him.

* * *

><p>James stared at the shape lying on the ground. Snape was out of breath and looked ready to pass out. His face was sweaty and pale.<p>

"Don't tell anyone it was a werewolf." Snape said, his voice coming out in an angry whisper. James couldn't believe his ears. He would have expected Snape to want to tell the world that Remus was a werewolf.

"Mr. Snape, what pray tell, must I tell the students about your condition." The headmaster said mildly while Madame Pomfrey was busy casting diagnostic spells on Snape, all the while muttering something about stubborn teens and staying in bed.

James could also see the worried expression on her face that was hid underneath the anger.

The headmaster had a point though, Snape was now a werewolf himself. He probably was smart enough to realize that things were going to chance. And him lying in the hospital wing this badly hurt, the school would be buzzing with rumors.

"Tell them we were having a duel, on brooms. I fell into the whomping willow." Snape told them. James was staring at this strange creature that apparently had kidnapped Snape and replaced him.

This, not only, would get James in trouble, but also himself, because the headmaster would have to punish all those involved.

The headmaster looked at Snape, seemingly deep in thought. James hoped that the headmaster would follow the suggestion. He would get in trouble, Sirius probably too, but Remus would not be expelled, or worse.

"Are you sure of this Mr. Snape, I will have to deduct points from you as well then."

"I'm sure. And I demand that the same arrangements for my safety and privacy of my condition will be made as for Remus." He said, staring intently at the headmaster. That seemed like Snape again, demanding things for himself.

"Of course, my boy, of course. I will announce the explanation tomorrow morning, with a dire warning that if this happened again the students involved will be expelled. I will deduct a hundred points from the people involved and a month detention each." The headmaster said, explaining his terms.

"Black as well." Snape said, his voice was getting weaker, and his eyes were falling closed as if he was having trouble staying awake.

"Yes, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will both be punished. I only regret that I have to punish you as well." The headmaster said.

Snape snorted at these words but nodded as well, and then he fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey said that they best should leave now, and let the patient recover. And that is what James and the headmaster did.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest that you go to your dormitory and explain what happened to Mr. Black." The headmaster said, sounded older than his years for the moment. James nodded, thinking that it was indeed a good idea.

"Thank you headmaster." He said, really grateful that nothing worse was going to happen. Remus his secret would still be kept, and Sirius was not getting expelled at all.

"It is not me who you should thank, it was all Mr. Snape's doing." He said and then left James standing there. Well, yes it had been all Snape's doing, but he probably was doing it to protect his own status as werewolf and not to protect Remus. Certainly not to protect Sirius.

* * *

><p>Sirius had been pacing for hours in the dorms. James had sent him there after he told him about the prank he had pulled on Snape.<p>

He had been really pissed and had told Sirius that he better not show his face in the common room before he had solved this. Then he had left, trying to solve the problem Sirius had created.

Sirius hadn't seen the problem until James told him that Remus could be expelled, or even sent to Azkaban if Snape got hurt. But Snape wouldn't get hurt. Remus is safely tucked away in the shrieking shack, and the latch is closed from the outside. And even Snape wouldn't be so stupid as to open the latch, not if he heard the sounds coming from that room.

But the more the night progressed, the longer James stayed away, and the more worried Sirius grew. Maybe something did happen.

It wasn't until the early morning, around an hour or two that James returned. He looked deathly pale, ready to either pass out or throw up.

"What happened James?" Sirius asked really worried now. Not only had his friend only come back now, but he looked in a right state as well. And was that blood in his hair?

"Remus bit Snape." He said silently. Sirius swallowed thickly.

"How?"

"He had clawed his way through the latch. I tried to pull Snape away, but something pushed me away before I could reach him. Next thing I know Remus had bitten Snape." James swallowed, as he really would throw up, just by thinking back about what happened a few hours earlier.

"Tomorrow, Dumbledore is going to announce that we and Snape had been dueling outside, on brooms. The excuse is that Snape was thrown off of his broom and into the whomping willow." James said.

"They're not gonna blame Moony?" Sirius asked, a small bit of his worry relieved.

"Nope, we are going to get hell though." James said. Both boys looked at each other, swallowed once and went to bed, each contemplating what would happen to them.

* * *

><p>Peter had been waiting the whole night to hear about what happened. When Sirius first came into the dormitory he had been curious about what happened.<p>

Sirius had immediately been told about the prank and that James was going to try and stop Snape from discovering Moony.

Peter had been curious about how it ended. He like Remus a lot. He always helped him with his homework and teased him less than Black and Potter did.

He hung out with James and Sirius more, because he hoped that he would get more popular while he stayed with them, but sometimes he more felt like they kept him more to play pranks on him.

Now that James had finally returned and they hadn't bothered to tell him about what happened, it seemed indeed that they didn't consider him important enough to wake and tell him about the faith of their friend.

Granted he had been half asleep, but their voices woke him up.

He sometimes really felt like a fifth wheel. Someone who was only good enough to take care of their dirty work, but when the stuff grew really important, they didn't seem to completely trust him.

He sighed and turned over. Well at least he wasn't going to be in trouble for this latest stunt of Sirius.

Somewhere in the shrieking shack a wolf was licking the blood of the floor, relishing in its taste. He had finally created another keeper. The curse was momentarily satisfied.

The call of the moon was still strong, demanding more blood to be sacrificed. The wolf sighed, hoping that one day she could fulfill the promise to the moon and finally end this miserable existence.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you liked the intro of my story.<p>

Answers to reviews

Moi: Severus indeed inherited a great amount of magic, but he might find some troubles with it soon. Who know what will happen to the werewolf curse now that Snape is infected as well.

The amount of damage still isn't really explained away, but given the circumstances the school seemed to concentrate more on saving lives, that of Snape and Lupin. And indeed Remus probably won't like Sirius for a while.

FireSenshi 2: I hope you like where I take my story. Thanks for the review ^^.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning news

Title: Paradox

author: AvalonParadox

Summary: After the war went bad, and his cover was blown, Snape had been captured by the dark lord. Now free, he goes back to the only one who can offer him hope, Hogwarts. Sended back in time, he has to go through school again, trying to change the future. Unfortunately a werewolf was waiting on him, and James Potter was unable to save him this turn around.

Chapter 3

Remus awoke, stiff and sore from his transformation, but strangely enough, not too sore, not torn up like usual. He felt also less exhausted. Normally he could barely lift his head after a transformation, now he felt like he just had stayed up the whole night. His friends must have come by, to help him this moon cycle.

He wondered what they had done to make him feel so good, because he could get used to transformations like these.

He sat up and stretched himself while looking around.

That's strange, why was he in the tunnel leading to the shrieking shack, and not in the shack itself. His friends normally made sure that he was locked in the old building when they left him.

And speaking about things that were not right, where is Madame Pomfrey, normally she is always here when he woke up after a transformation.

Perhaps an there was an emergency in the hospital wing, and she couldn't leave, or perhaps he woke up more early than usual. After all, he was feeling rather well, considering the fact that he had just had a massive full body transformation behind him.

He stood up, and looked around him. Well he couldn't go to the school naked, so he decided that he had best go in the shrieking shack itself and wait. At least there was furniture and a ratty blanket.

He turned around and saw the splintered hatch and a cold fear gripped the bottom of his spine, sending shivers of fright through it.

He didn't do that, did he? He examined the corridor he was standing in closer trying to swallow the nauseous feeling down.

Oh god, was that blood on the floor? He must be dreaming, because this can't be happening.

He reached out and touched the stains, congealed blood stuck to his fingers. The werewolf dropped down on his knees, hoping against hope that he hadn't done what he thought he had done.

Was it James he had hurt, or Sirius. Oh god, Peter would be so easy to tear apart as a werewolf. Were they still alive, had he bitten them, condemning them to share the same fate as himself, was this why Madame Pomfrey wasn't here? So many questions running through his head, and then a selfish question: will they just expel me, or am I going to be kissed?

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey woke with a start. She had fallen asleep while monitoring Snape's condition. He had lost a lot of blood, and there was a lot of damage done. And let's not speak about the psychological trauma.<p>

And next to that was the thing she couldn't understand. He magic core looked…different. She hadn't seen it at first, only looking for the damage that would kill him if she didn't act soon, but later in the night, after the headmaster had left she had checked his magical core.

His core looked so strange. The magic inside it had not been settled down, as she was used to with students his age. Instead of that it had been moving swiftly, untamed, just as it did with children WHEN they were performing accidental magic. But for a student his age, this state should be impossible to reach.

It was called raw magic, limitless in possibility, mostly drawn upon in highly emotional situations. Adults were known to use it only so rarely, and when they used this raw magic, they mostly became squibs.

She knew how Lupin's core looked like, and it was nothing like this. Her best guess that it had something to do with those wounds on his body.

Oh, yes, Lupin. She knew she had forgotten something. She looked at Snape once again.

Intellectually she knew that a normal monitoring spell should be sufficient, but she wanted to keep watch on this patient herself. Just to be sure that nothing would happen.

She looked outside and saw that the sun had already risen. She had to go check Mr. Lupin right now, like she always did after his transformations. She wondered if he already realized what happened, and silently hoped that he didn't. She was already dreading to explain what had happened to him.

Before she could leave she was stopped by the hufflepuf that was brought in the evening before, he asked her if he could go now.

She checked him quickly and sent him of. He just had a minor bellyache from an eating contest that had found place at the hufflepuf table. He had been throwing up the whole evening, thus Madame Pomfrey had found it better to let him stay in the hospital wing overnight, She betted that his dorm mates were happier as well, not hearing the boy puke the whole evening.

After the boy left, she gathered they bundle of clothes that Mr. Lupin had given her the evening before and went to the shrieking shack, but not before casting an extra strong monitoring charm on Mr. Snape.

* * *

><p>Maverick D'autremond was happy that he had been discharged from the hospital wing. It had been in whole an unpleasant experience. It started pleasantly at first, seeing that it had been pie as desert yesterday, his friend Erick had called out that they should have an eating contest.<p>

The one who eats the most slices of pie before the tables were cleaned won. He, even though he was rather slim, had won with 24 slices of pie.

From there on his evening went downhill.

Firstly he had started to throw up an hour after dinner, having felt a bit sick from just after slice 22. Then he had been throwing up the whole evening, until nothing but gal came out. For that reason Madame Pomfrey made him stay in the hospital wing. And when he had finally fallen asleep a loudmouth Gryffindor had startled him awake. Needles to admit he was feeling rather grumpy when he had been awakened.

But then something had happened that would make him famous in Hufflepuf. These past few years Hufflepuf have been making bets, about a certain rivalry. Those bets concerned about when the marauders would finally try to kill Snape or when Snape would finally try to kill the marauders. They didn't need to be successful, since everyone agreed that Dumbledore would interfere before something bad would happen, they just had to try.

The purse was already 457 galleons. There was a small side purse on which one of the marauders was either the culprit or the victim, depending who tried to kill whom. That one only counted a meager 148 galleons. And now he, Maverick D'autremond would be the one that could answer the question.

He was just so happy that he had seen James Potter bringing news about a hurt Snape. And how hurt he had been. He had felt bile rise in his throat when he saw the bloodied body from the Slytherin that Madame Pomfrey brought in. Potter really did a number on him.

Thankfully the headmaster came in a bit later, and his calm presence had reassured Maverick that Snape's life was not in danger. And he had a nice gossip to tell for it. He overheard something about brooms, a duel and the whomping willow. Yes, he really was going to become famous.

"Hey Mave, how's it going?" One of his friends asked when he had reached the hufflepuf table. The smell of breakfast was making him feel queasy, but he had to come, before someone else told them this juicy news, like the headmaster himself.

"Great, Ted. Do you know what happened this night?" he asked in a stage whisper. He tried to sound like he had something very important to tell.

"No, did something happen? What happened." Ted asked eager to get his share of the gossip. Maverick coughed, and a few more Hufflepufs watched them.

"Well, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you, but Snape was brought in the hospital wing, after he and Potter had a broom duel. The whomping willow did a real number on him. He barely was in one piece when they brought him in. It seems like Potter finally decided that he was tired of Snape." he said.

Nearby students heard him, just like he had planned, and soon the gossip spread across the table and to other houses.

Somewhere behind him, on the Ravenclaw table, he heard a prefect ask his housemate if it was true that Potter had finally tried to kill Snape by kidnapping Snape on his broom and then dumping him in the whomping willow, while he was body bound? And a few chairs further he hear a Hufflepuf prefect complaining that he had been sure that Snape would try to kill the marauders and not the other way around.

Aah, panic, chaos, disorder and a good gossip. His work here was done.

* * *

><p>When Madame Pomfrey arrived at the weeping willow, she found Remus sitting on his knees in the middle of the tunnel leading to the shrieking shack.<p>

He was staring straight forwards, sitting near a dried puddle of blood. She sighed. So he had found out that something had happened the night before. Well, perhaps he already had some time to process what had happened.

Seeing that the boy was not reacting to her presence she sincerely doubted that.

"Remus, can you hear me, Remus?" she asked the boy, trying to get some reaction from him. He looked at her dully, so she called his name again and shook him a bit by the shoulders, feeling how freezing cold that they were. Finally he seemed to recognize her.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he asked, sounding like a scared little boy.

"I'm here Remus." She said softly taking his hands in hers, and casting a warming spell. It was a cold morning today. It was after all autumn already and the weather was already turning toward a winters sphere.

"Do you know what happened this night?" she asked trying to see if he remembers anything about what had happened, hoping that she didn't have to explain to much.

"Who?" he asked. She immediately knew what he meant.

"Severus Snape, he'll survive, but he has been bitten."

Later, Remus felt bad about the way he felt when Madame Pomfrey said Snape's name.

He was so happy that he hadn't bitten any of his friends that he had actually felt relief. But that quickly ended as well. How had Snape found out about this place? Was he going to get expelled, or even worse, turned over to the ministry as a werewolf who tasted human blood?

Before he could start panicking again, Madame Pomfrey interrupted his train of thoughts.

"The headmaster would like to have a word with you before breakfast. Now, you look good enough to go to his office, so I say that we go." She said, handling him his clothes. It was then that he realized that he was indeed still naked.

He accepted the clothes while he was blushing a deep red.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall was gaping at the headmaster. She had been summoned together with professor Slughorn early this morning. She had actually still been in her sleeping clothes when her fireplace had flashed green to signal an incoming call.<p>

She had been surprised by this early morning summon, but didn't think anything weird about it, as it was not the first time that it happened. Mostly it were students that got into trouble. Or rather it were the Gryffindor sixth year.

She hadn't been to surprised when she encountered the Slytherin head of house on the way to the office as well. It was mostly always Gryffindor against Slytherin. Ravenclaw thinking that they were too smart to brawl with each other, instead resorting to hiding belongings of people they didn't like, and then deny that they had anything to do with it. Hufflepuf more liked to watch from the sidelines and comment on what was happening.

Slughorn had asked her if she knew what this was about, and she had to answer him negatively. She told him that she was rather curious about why she had been summoned so early. Afterwards she had said the password to the gargoyle and went up the stairs followed closely by a curious Slughorn.

The headmaster had bid them both to sit, and then he started to tell them about the gruesome details of what happened yesterday on Hogwarts grounds. Minerva had been horrified when the headmaster had told her.

She had always been aware of the rivalry between the so called marauders and Severus Snape. She knew that it hadn't been always honest, but she had always appropriately punished ALL parties involved, unlike some other teachers. And the points she docked were always per person, making it thus that her house always lost three to four times as many points then Slytherin.

But had she, for one moment, known that Sirius Black had hated Severus Snape to this degree, that he had knowingly send him into a werewolf den, on a full moon, she would have disciplined him differently, she would have made sure that this would never have happened.

"This if very unfortunate indeed." Slughorn said. Minerva saw that he was worried a bit, but knew him well enough to understand that his concern did not lay with the black haired student of his. No, he was more worried about the prestige of the school, and thus his own, if these story came out publically. Besides he had always liked Sirius Black and James Potter, they being members of his horrible Slug Club.

He never even recognized the poor half blood Slytherin that always did so good in potions.

"Now, Mr. Snape has offered to keep this all a secret, if we foresee the same arrangements for him as for Mr. Lupin." The headmaster said.

Minerva snorted. Of course they would do that, they couldn't let a student out in the cold, for something that wasn't really his fault. She felt a bit responsible for his fate.

"What will have happened then, headmaster, with Snape in the hospital wing, the school is bound to be buzzing with rumors about what happened." Minerva said.

"A broom duel between Snape, James and Sirius. That is what we will tell them. Snape fell into the whomping willow, thus explaining his extended stay in the hospital wing." The headmaster said to her, a twinkle in his eyes again, as if the excuse amused him.

Minerva always prided her to be an honest witch and teacher. Being a head of house she always wanted her students to best those of other houses, but she disciplined all students the same. If they were to be better, then they should be better in an honest way.

Now she couldn't help but notice the use of Snap's family name, while Black and Potter were Sirius and James for the headmaster.

"Appropriate punishments will be given?" she asked, curiously, wondering what the headmaster had foreseen.

"A hundred point from each student involved and a month's detention each. I was planning to announce it to the whole school tomorrow, together with a warning that a broom duel is forbidden and if he student tries it again, that they will be expelled." Slughorn nodded to the headmaster, seemingly satisfied with the punishment, but Minerva wasn't.

"Each student, headmaster?" she asked delicately, "meaning the victim as well?"

"If it really had been a broom duel then we could not let anyone, even the injured party go unpunished. I know it is unfair to Mr. Snape, but alas, otherwise he and Remus wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts anymore, Mr. Snape had understood this and has accepted this."

Minerva nodded, still not happy with the solution, but knowing that she couldn't help that now, unless she could find another excuse.

A knock sounded on the door, and the headmaster said a calm 'come in' to whoever was standing on the other side of the door.

It was Remus. He looked pale and drawn in. Madame Pomfrey guided him in the headmaster's office. She guessed that the young boy had already been informed about what had happened the night before.

"Aaah, Mr. Lupin, we have been waiting for you." The headmaster said, Minerva noted that the twinkle had died down a bit.

"Madame Pomfrey said so, headmaster." The boy said silently, and like always polite. Minerva noticed that the boy looked less hurt then normally after a transformation, although that lately he hadn't been looking as bad as when he was a little boy. She wondered morbidly if it was the taste of human that had invigorated the wolf.

"You know that a student was bitten by you?" the headmaster asked, leaning forward to look the boy in the eye. Lupin swallowed and nodded, not looking the headmaster in the eye.

"And that it was Sirius Black that led the boy towards you." At this the boy looked up sharply, his eyes widening. Minerva frowned, so the boy hadn't known about this. Good, that meant that he was indeed innocent.

"It was Siri?" Lupin asked surprised. He looked as if he couldn't believe those words, betrayal flashing through his eyes.

"Yes, he unfortunately was the one that told Mr. Snape about the weeping willow. Luckily Mr. Potter found out, and tried to get to Mr. Snape in time, but he was just too late. He however managed to stun you, and pull Mr. Snape away after he was bitten. I hope this is any comfort for you." The headmaster said. Lupin nodded silently.

"Can I go now?" he asked. Minerva could see that it was a bit much for the child to take in.

"Of course you can." She said, before the headmaster could say anything else, "perhaps you should go to the hospital wing and get checked by Madame Pomfrey." She suggested, looking at Madame Pomfrey for a second, making sure that she understood the worry that lay within her.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius arrived at the house table, a bit later than usual. They barely had gotten any sleep at all, and were exhausted. They took a bit of toast, finding that the heavy foods that they usual preferred were making them nauseous.<p>

Even dead tired as they were they still noticed the whole hall buzzing with a certain excitement. They had a feeling that it was related to what had happened yesterday evening. Even in a magical place like Hogwarts, no two things happened in one evening that could make the hall buzz with excitement so early in the morning.

They looked up at the teachers table and saw that the headmaster hadn't arrived yet. They looked at each other. If the headmaster wasn't here yet, than the rest of the school couldn't know about what happened, right?

Suddenly a red-head appeared next to them.

"James Potter, is it try that you stabbed Snape through with your broom, and then hung him up in the whomping willow?" she said in a raised voice, hands on her hips, face flushed with anger. James thought that she looked hot like that.

He came back to himself, when she shouted his name again, stomping her foot a bit.

"No Lily, that's not true, he challenged me and Sirius to a duel. We just named time and place. He gave it as good as he got." James tried to explain, trying to put part of the blame on Snape.

"Yeah, we can't help it that he can't fly a broom straight." Sirius added.

"You, you…." Lily said, unable to form anymore words.

"Besides, why do you care? It's not that you are still friends, you haven't been talking to him anymore ever since he instulted you." James said.

"There is just no talking to you James Potter." She said with a cry of frustration. Then she just stomped of, still angry. James and Sirius heaved a sigh.

"How did she know that? Dumbledore didn't come in yet, and this sounded like normal gossip, you know shifted to a whole other story." Sirius said. James was thinking a bit about that, then suddenly he found the answer.

"Maverick D'autremond, that little snitch." James said sounding a bit angry. Sirius was looking at him questioningly.

"He was in the hospital wing when Snape was brought in. He probably heard Dumbledore about the broom duel. He must have told someone the moment he was released from the hospital wing."

"Perhaps the headmaster meant him to hear it. So people wouldn't think about any other explanations." Sirius tried to explain. James nodded. It was indeed unlikely that the headmaster let something like that slip, without meaning too. He was after all, the strongest and smartest wizard of his age. He knew about everything that went on in Hogwarts. Well almost everything.

He never did found out about them being Animagi. James had kept that a secret. The headmaster hadn't mentioned it either, so he didn't know, or didn't care about it.

* * *

><p>The headmaster entered the great hall, noting that it seemed louder than normal. He frowned a bit at that. Did news about Snape's condition travel around already? He certainly hoped not. Student could come to close to the truth with some of their ideas.<p>

He stood up from his chair, knocking on the table to silence the students so he could speak. The students went quiet exceptionally fast, and the room was now filled with eager faces.

They knew that something was wrong.

Students were never this attentive when everything was right, or when they had to be, like in lessons. They were the worst kind of gossip mongers ever. He sighed and started to say what he had to say, hoping that nobody ever thought about Snape being attacked by a dangerous magical creature.

"Students, this night some of you have done something potentially life threatening. Because of that one of your fellow students is in the hospital wing. I am glad to say that his wounds are not anymore life threatening and that he will recover. This offence was dueling on brooms on Hogwarts grounds. Not only is it dangerous to do so, it is against school rules. The culprits have been punished. James Potter, Sirius Black and Severus Snape all get one hundred points removed from their houses and a month long detention, every day of the week, including week-ends. If we ever discover a student dueling like that again, he or she will not be that lucky. They will be immediately expelled. Playing with lives is not taken lightly here." He said, looking at the students gravely.

"Severus Snape is in the hospital wing because he has fallen in the whomping willow, which seriously injured him. If it was not for the brave actions of James Potter, then the whomping willow would probably have killed him. For this I would like to reward James Potter with 50 points for bravery." He finished, thinking that James deserved the reward, indeed having saved Snape's life.

Some of them had been startled when they heard that Snape had been in a life-threatening condition. They had expected him to be hurt, but not to that extent. Luckily Potter had kept enough wits to save him.

Dumbledore sighed again, and sat down. He didn't like making such harsh decisions, but making it seem like a duel was the only way to protect all involved, including Lupin, Snape and Black. If the truth came out then he certainly would have to expel all three students.

Some days, it didn't pay to be headmaster.

* * *

><p>Remus had been checked by Madame Pomfrey, and she had given him a clean bill of health. Something she rarely did after his transformation. Mostly his wolf was so aggressive that he tore away at his own body. Even when he was with his friends he got wounds, the wolf never was tired enough not to hunt and chase.<p>

The effects of those hunts exhausted the human host, and often times he was indeed hurt from those hunts. Wounds on his body from prey and from running into branches or against trees. Not that he really recalls, but his friends always said that he ran like possessed, not caring what was in his path.

He was just about to leave when he thought about Snape. He should have been brought into the hospital wing after tonight. The only bed occupied was the one with the privacy curtains drawn.

He actually didn't want to see all the damage that had been done to Snape, but he felt guilty for what he had done, even though he had no control over himself.

He went towards the bed and shoved one of the curtains to the side. Snape was still asleep. Remus felt relieved. He knew how vindictive the Slytherin could be, having first hand seen some of the curses he could cast.

He took a look at the sleeping figure, noticing how much of him was covered in bandages. That couldn't have been done by him? When they said that he had bitten Snape he had expected it to be just a bite, perhaps some bruises or something, but not this.

"Enjoying the view, wolf?" Remus was startled. He hadn't noticed that Snape had just opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Remus answered.

"You should be." Snape answered shortly, sounding angry.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Sirius…" Remus started, trying to show him that he wasn't guilty.

"But I'm a werewolf now." Severus said loudly, anger made his voice crack.

"I'm a werewolf now." He screamed in Remus face. Magic crackled in the sky and glass was breaking in the hospital wing and suddenly some of his wounds opened again, making his bandages bloody.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews.<p>

Firesenshi2: Thank you. I'll try to keep my update speed up to one chapter every one or two weeks.

Anna: thank you. I will explain more about the wolf. It plays a very important part in the story, but it will take a while to be completely revealed what it exactly means.


	4. Chapter 4: accidental magic

Title: Paradox

author: AvalonParadox

Summary: After the war went bad, and his cover was blown, Snape had been captured by the dark lord. Now free, he goes back to the only one who can offer him hope, Hogwarts. Sended back in time, he has to go through school again, trying to change the future. Unfortunately a werewolf was waiting on him, and James Potter was unable to save him this turn around. Dumbledore shows himself to like his Gryffindors a lot this time around as well.

Chapter 4

He felt like he was sitting in the middle of a great hurricane. All around him the air was crackling with a sort of static. His hair was moving with it, slightly slapping his face with the long strands.

He could feel that it was his magic that was doing it, but it had never been able to do this.

He tried to stop it, but the emotion of anger was overwhelming him, drowning him. The magic was directly reacting to it, like accidental magic, but he hadn't done accidental magic since years, since before he went to Hogwarts.

It wasn't that his emotions were calm then, but more like that he couldn't summon this raw strength anymore, but now it was all around him.

Faintly he heard yelling, someone screaming in pain, and then he suddenly was surrounded by darkness again.

'_Rest, I'll take care of you'_ a voice said, and he obeyed her orders.

* * *

><p><p>

Remus was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing again, even though he had just minutes ago just been decreed healthy.

Now Madame Pomfrey was currently busy with removing shards of glass from his arms and hands. She pulled each shard out, dapped a bit of potion on it and went to the next one.

What just had happened, to cause this damage, had scared him to the core. He had never been witness to such accidental magic before. Oh, he had done some when he was little, like most children did, but nothing more stronger than some floating charms or small transfigurations.

This magic didn't seem to have another goal than tearing everything apart, based on pure anger, or perhaps desperation.

When glass had suddenly started to break he had tried to get to Snape, to make him stop, to keep him safe, he didn't really know. It had been more like an instinctive reaction than anything else.

The moment he had touched Snape's arms, just a slight touch, no more than the tip of his fingers touching the arms, glass shards flew to him.

It was sheer luck that he had time to cover his head, making the glass hit his arms instead. None of them hit Snape. He had started bleeding rather rapidly, and seeing Snape bleed, he wondered what this magic was doing to his body as well?

He had screamed in surprise and pain when the shards embedded themselves in his flesh.

It was because he was yelling that Madame Pomfrey came in again from her office. When she saw the damage that had been done to him and saw Snape sitting there, in the middle of the magical static, his eyes wide open, not seeing anything, she casted a stupefy. Snape had hit the bed immediately, out cold.

Madame Pomfrey left him standing there, bleeding and heaving from the pain.

She had checked Snape first, to see if there was any lasting damage or something, to be honest he didn't really care to think clearly at the moment. He had been scared there.

Afterwards she had started to remove the shards with a pincer and some disinfectant potion, which she was dabbing on his wounds after. It stopped the bleeding rather well, and numbed the pain a bit.

"Why can't you just remove them with magic?" Remus asked with a winch after she pulled a rather nasty one out. Normally there were spells for this. They just hurt a bit, but they were done in a few seconds time, and all shards would be removed at once.

"Because I'm afraid that there is some magic still surrounding them, and they could bury themselves deeper if I try to cast on them." She answered, concentrating in getting yet another one out.

"Oh," Remus said. That made sense. If that happened he would have been in more pain, and then she would have to dig deeper to get to the glass pieces. He sat there quietly for a little while longer, watching Snape's chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

"What has actually happened?" he asked curious. Normally Madame Pomfrey didn't really talk about what other students had, but she seemed distracted enough to get some information out of her.

"Accidental magic." She answered "At least I think so. He must have been rather upset." Another shard was removed.

"But I thought that one wasn't able to cast any accidental magic past a certain age. That once you learned to control it, that it was nearly impossible to cast it." Remus said. He had thought that it had been accidental magic, but was still curious how it happened that Snape had been able to cast it.

"It's rare, but there have been cases throughout history in which adult wizard and witches are known to use accidental magic. Don't forget that Mr. Snape has been through some changes lately, some of which could have altered his magical core a bit." She said to him a bit reprovingly. Remus blushed, feeling guilty again about biting Snape.

But, Remus thought, would changing him into a werewolf really enable him to perform accidental magic? He didn't anymore, but then again he was turned on a younger age. Perhaps it had to do something with that.

"There that is the last one." Madame Pomfrey said, breaking through his musings. "Let's get this wrapped up and then you can go and have some breakfast. You must be starving."

And Remus indeed found that he was starving.

* * *

><p>After Remus had left the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey went further with her examinations of Snape. Firstly she send a note to the headmaster, saying that she wanted to speak about Mr. Snape's magic. She made sure that if a student read it, that it would only state a vague wish to talk to him about the delivery of new bedpans.<p>

She mentioned nothing about the student's condition, just to be sure. She trusted the headmaster to be discreet, but it sometimes happened that a prefect was alone in the office before the headmaster arrived. Some were known to be a bit to curious and might just read the note that she had left. She was sure that new bedpans would not really interest them at all.

After she had send the note she sat down next to Snape, examining the wounds that had reopened. Right after she had stupefied him, she had checked to see if the damage was grave, but to her surprise, the wounds were quickly closing. She had touched him briefly and could feel his magic going over his arm. It had felt a bit like static electricity.

She decided that since his magic was working quickly to close his wounds that she quickly must remove his bandages, to be sure that they didn't get stuck in the healed wounds, knowing that it could do more harm than good if they did.

Now it was time to check his magic core. She didn't want to do this near Remus. She wasn't able to do anything to it anyway, so she thought it best to wait until the young man had left.

She hoped that it wasn't exhausted, that some magic still remained in it. If it was exhausted then there was a ninety percent chance that he would become a squib, and if that happened then he would probably not be able to attend Hogwarts anymore.

No one had ever found out how it came that once the core was exhausted that no magic was replenished, but if there still was a minuscule amount left, that the it always grew back to normal strength. They just knew that it happened. Argus Filch was a prime example for someone that lost his magic. He had been a rather strong child, but one day someone taunted him and he lost control.

He had loved Hogwarts so much, that he later came back as their handyman. His parents, pure bloods, had given up on his further education, not wanting their son to life like a muggle.

That's why many pure blood parents always tried to make sure that their children were content, and learned them how to control their emotions. So that they wouldn't cast to much accidental magic and thus lose their magic. Many muggleborns thought that the purebloods were stuck up, but sometimes they couldn't see further than the cover either.

The loss of magic of young children didn't happen a lot, but there were always names that suddenly disappeared from Hogwarts registers before the letters could be send. Often times they were adopted out of the family to other squib relatives, or sometimes even to muggle orphanages or families, be that as a last resort.

Snape's family wasn't pureblood anymore, but the boy rather liked Hogwarts. She suspected that his family life wasn't that good, and she would hate to see him leave, with no further education.

She checked Snape's magic levels and to her surprise it was still nearly full. Still raging like he was still doing accidental magic, but why was there so much of it? She looked at the destruction of her wing, and then checked Snape's wounds.

All the bones were set, and all the open wounds were now red lines, still barely healed, glistening pink of newly uncovered flesh when the scab had fallen off. Only they forgot to go through the normal healing process and just reached this state of healing.

The amount of magic in healing just one semi-serious wound was rather big, but not impossible for a normal wizard of witch. For more wounds they used potions, which not only used the magic of the magical person, but also the innate magic of the plants and parts used.

To think that someone who healed dozens of lacerations, bruises, and broken bones in just a half an hour and still had barely scratched his magic reserves was almost unthinkable.

She really felt that she needed to inform the headmaster about this change in Snape. He was a very powerful wizard, and perhaps he knew what happened to the student.

* * *

><p>Lily was standing at the door of the hospital wing, not daring to enter. She knew Severus was in there, but she hadn't forgiven him for insulting her the year before. But still she worried about him. They had been friends for ages before that word.<p>

She didn't want him to think that everything is alright now, because it wasn't. He was still friends with people who hated her, and therefore him, just because one or more of their ancestors couldn't cast magic.

She sighed, the headmaster had said that his life wasn't in danger, but she wanted to take a quick look herself, just to make sure. He probably was asleep anyway and he wouldn't notice her.

She was just about to enter when the door opened and Remus bumped into her.

"Oh hi Lily, didn't see you there." He said, smiling slightly at her. She smiled back. Remus was always soft spoken and did seem to have a rather meek temper about himself. He was also rather smart, one of the smartest in their year.

You would think that next to boys like Potter and Black, that she would like someone like Remus, but something seemed off about him. Sometimes she would just say that something about Remus just felt…wrong.

"Hi Remus, had an accident yesterday?" she asked, looking at his bandaged arms.

"Oh, this, just some glass that fell." He said with a slightly guilty look on his face. Lily frowned a bit at the guilt, but decided best not to ask further.

"Did you see Severus?" she changed subject quickly, strangely enough the look of guilt in his eyes grew. Perhaps he had something to do with the duel of yesterday. Sometimes she thought that the mild mannered boy knew more about the pranks that his friends did than he let on. But he was a Prefect, so he should stop such pranks. Perhaps that was why he felt so guilty.

"He doesn't look so well, but Madame Pomfrey said that he would be well soon." Remus answered. "Have you seen Sirius and James. I need to speak to them." He said, quickly distracting her from asking more questions about Severus.

"Yes, they were having breakfast in the great hall before. They should still be there. The prats." The last word she said under her breath, but Remus smiled a bit, as if he heard it.

"I have to go now, get some breakfast. You can always go in and see for yourself if Snape is ok. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn't mind." He said and then left her standing there, not giving her a chance to answer something back.

She stood there troubled for a bit. If everyone said that Severus would be alright, then he probably would be alright.

She didn't enter the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>James Potter couldn't be happier at the moment. Sure he had lost a few house points, and got a whole month detention. But Dumbledore had praised him in front of the whole school, making him sound like a hero. Besides it wasn't the first time that he lost a rather huge amount of house points, mostly because of Mcgonagall. The Gryffindor house was already used to it.<p>

There were even some Gryffindor boys congratulating him on his guts to fly into the whomping willow, and to actually have a broom duel in the middle of the night.

Of course he hadn't really done that, but given the opportunity he would. Sirius next to him was happier as well. He was glad that some of the points had been given back. And since he and Sirius both had detention they would probably have it together, so it still could be great fun.

"Amusing yourself?" an angry voice whispered in the vicinity of James and Sirius. Both heads whipped around.

"Remus, you're alright." James said, looking even happier. Remus looked rather good, except for some bandages around his arms. Better than usual actually. Heh, it seems that Snape is good for something.

"I'm indeed alright." The voice hadn't lost the angry edge but James didn't really seem to notice, he was glad that his friend had decided to talk to them. Mostly when Remus was angry he stopped talking to them. It always took them ages to pester Remus into speaking with them again, but it seemed that they didn't need to go through that process anymore.

"You don't have to worry, me and Siri just got some detention and some points lost." James said happily, trying to reassure Remus. He knew that it was mostly about their health that Remus worried. Like when they went with him during a transformation. Remus looked startled suddenly.

"Don't worry, you don't have detention, and Dumbledore gave James here fifty points for saving Snape's sorry hide. No harm done." Sirius said enthusiastically, thinking that since Remus was actually talking to them, that they were forgiven.

"No harm done? What about Snape, his life is ruined now. Have you even gone to see him." Remus said in an angry whisper to them, making sure that no one overheard.

James felt a bit guilty then for a moment, but then pushed that guilt away. The fault wasn't his, he had tried to save Snape. And yes, Sirius had been wrong in what he did, but it had been Snape's fault a bit as well, snooping in their personnel lives like that.

"I'm sorry Remie, I never meant for something like that to happen, I just wanted to scare him a bit because he was always sniffling around about your problem." Sirius said, looking down at the table with a sad look in his face, in the manner he always did when he was trying to get out of trouble. It worked with most teachers.

"So you decided to attempt murder?" Remus said, "Sirius Black, I will not speak to you anymore until you have realized what you exactly did and you apologize properly to Snape!" Remus said, then stood up and went away, without looking back.

James looked at the crestfallen face of his best friend.

"Don't worry Siri, he was mad like this when he discovered that we stayed with him once." James whispered to his best friend.

"He'll get over it soon enough."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sighed. He never could do anything good, now could he. First Minerva complained that he was punishing innocent persons, and then when he decided to award points to James, for actually saving a person, she was mad at him.<p>

Again.

She had been berating him the whole way to his office, saying that he was setting a wrong example to the students. He answered back that he didn't find rewarding someone for saving another's life a bad example.

That made her silent for a while, but he still had to suffer under her disapproving glare for a while. Luckily Horace was already waiting at the gargoyle to his office, distracting Minerva a bit.

They went up the spiraling staircase and took place in the office. He quickly rang a house elf and asked for a pot of tea. After it had arrived he decided to jump right into the core of the business.

"So, we are here to discuss the detentions for James, Sirius and Snape." Dumbledore began, pouring the other two a cup of tea and adding sugar and milk appropriately. Having held many meetings with his teachers before he already knew their tea preferences from the top of his head.

"I would like to suggest to keep them all three split up." Minerva said immediately. Dumbledore looked over his moon rimmed glasses at her, wondering why that was so important to her.

"We'll try to do that, if possible Minerva." He said, compliant. He couldn't see anything wrong with that. Perhaps it indeed was better to Keep Snape from the two Gryffindors indeed.

"The biggest question is who with which teacher." He said mildly.

"I wouldn't mind Mr. Black and Mr. Potter." Horace answered. "I know them rather well, so I could make the detentions just what they need." He said. Minerva snorted lightly in her tea when she listened to Slughorn.

"Well, when can you have them?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Minerva's snort. He knew that she didn't like Horace all that much, very much disliking the concept of his so called 'slug club'.

"I could have James on Monday's, Tuesday's and Wednesday's, and Sirius on Thursday's, Friday's and Saturday's. I'm going with the concept that they won't have detention on Sunday, since that had never been done." He said smoothly, planning in his whole weeks with two of his favorite students.

"Indeed, we'll leave Sunday's free for the students, like usual. And the other days?" he asked, only having them both in detention for half the week.

"I'll ask Halvard. He's actually a decent defense teacher, so we shouldn't worry about putting a student with him." Horace answered. Everyone agreed on it, thinking back about last year's DADA teacher, Fern Cronus. He was known to cast dark curses on his students when they hadn't performed well in his classes. He had only stayed here a few months, making Dumbledore replace him.

Now for Mr. Snape." He interrupted them all in there musings.

"I'll take him, and if I can't I'll ask Madame Pomfrey." Minerva answered. Professor Dumbledore nodded. He had expected that it would have been harder to organize all the detentions, that they even should consult other professors, but the two head of houses seemed to have it covered quite well in between them.

"Now that this matter is settles, I would like to organize the next few Hogsmeade weekend in the meeting Minerva. The papers are on my desk." He said. As deputy she had always been formidable at arranging things. It made life for him so much easier to have someone like her next to him.

"I'll do that Albus." She said and drained her cup and went to his desk. She looked at it a bit surprised.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No no, she quickly answered, I just thought that the staple would be smaller." She said.

"Oh yes, there is also a new Minister regulation. It's about the guardians of the children having to sign the informed consents about the Hogsmead trips. They have to be filled in after Christmas break." Dumbledore said. "I think the letter with the necessary explanation is in there as well." He said.

Minerva nodded, and left, looking a bit worried.

Well, he had to admit, it was a lot of work, but he was sure that she could handle it.

* * *

><p>Minerva quickly deposited her work in her office and then quickly made her way to the hospital wing. On Dumbledore's desk she had found a note, saying that Madame Pomfrey worried about Mr. Snape's magic.<p>

Minerva didn't know what came over her when she took the note with her, not telling the headmaster about it. Perhaps, she thought to herself, it was because of the way that the headmaster seemed to think about the young man.

She was afraid that if there was something wrong with his magic that Dumbledore would not try to find a solution but to give his case to St. Mungo's or even not letting him go to Hogwarts anymore.

"Poppy." She greeted when she came in. "I found the note on the headmaster's desk." She said when the woman nodded politely back with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, that, won't the headmaster come?" she asked, worried for a moment. Minerva shifted a bit uneasily.

"He doesn't know that you sent it to him. I kind of took it when he wasn't looking." She said guiltily. She coughed slightly.

"Well, you know how Albus is, he doesn't seem to really like Mr. Snape all that much." She defended herself under Poppy's amused look. After the last statement though, the amusement slid from the look.

"You have a point Minerva." She said. "But I felt like I really had to talk to someone about what happened to Mr. Snape's magic."

"Now, what exactly is wrong with it?" Minerva asked a bit worried. She had seen the grave look on Poppy's face.

"Well," Poppy began a bit hesitantly, "it seems that his core has completely changed into raw magic." She said rather quickly. Minerva stood there gaping.

"excuse me, did you say raw magic? How can you be sure? How are his levels?" Minerva asked. Raw magic, so often found in small children, but so wild and unpredictable, so easy to completely exhaust.

"He did accidental magic Minerva." She said, gesturing to the broken glass of the cabinets. "I've been trying to repair the windows, but it seems that they pieces don't want to react to magic anymore. Afterwards he healed almost all of his wounds. I checked his levels, they were still as good as full. I checked his levels later, they had been filled again, completely." She tried to explain.

"His wounds healed, all of them?" she asked, swallowing. The amount of power. She hadn't seen them for herself, but she had received a complete list in the meeting with Dumbledore early this morning. She swallowed.

"Yes, all. I'm afraid that some of his regular magic will be influenced by this chance as well, but I can't be sure." Poppy said,

"Because this has never happened before." Minerva finished the sentence.

"The boy will need help, that's for sure. I arranged it with Albus that I have all of his detentions, and if I'm not free I volunteered you." She said, hoping that Poppy didn't mind being volunteered for that.

"I think that it's best if we try to find out how this chances things for Mr. Snape, and that it perhaps is better not to tell Albus."

Poppy nodded at that, understanding the need for caution.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" the dark haired youth asked the presence in his head.<p>

"You used a bit of our magic accidently." She answered him as if he should already have known about it.

"That was a lot of magic." He said back, feeling calm being alone with her.

"I said that I had the magic of a lot of strong magical persons in me, and that you would inherit it."

"I thought that it would have been smaller." He said, gazing in his own magic core, feeling the sheer power. "you said after all that you have been damaged."

"I am damaged. The Hogwarts from now is much stronger than me. But still our magic is strong."

"I will have to learn to yield and control it." Severus said, wondering how much time it would take to learn that. He didn't want to lose too much time, wanting to get down to destroying Horcruxes. But without the control of his magic, that would be impossible.

"I have asked my former self to enlist some help. She did." Hogwarts answered him.

"She can hear you?" he asked, finding the idea a bit strange.

"Of course she can, when I was whole I could hear everyone inside my grounds, some stronger than others." He nodded, pacing a bit.

"Is your magic the reason why I feel so..." Severus searched a bit for the right word to explain how he felt, "different, weird." He settled for those.

"Wrong you mean." Hogwarts corrected him, not asked if that was what he meant because she was in his head and knew exactly what he meant.

Severus flinched a bit. He didn't mean to insult her, but she was right, he did indeed feel wrong now.

"It's not me that makes you feel wrong, it's the wolf."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading this chapter.<p>

A/N: This story is finding place in 1976, in the marauders era sixth year. Severus was bitten on November 6th.

I'm just writing this, because it seems easier to place when you know the days and years.

This story will also not have a pairing for Severus Snape. It's more like a gen fic for him.

Answers to reviewer(s)

Duj: Well, to be honest, when I read the books I kept on hearing that Dumbledore was supposedly the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Of course this was mostly said by a select group of people, mostly existing out of Gryffindor.

Severus has always heard that Dumbledore was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts, so if you say something to someone enough times, they start to believe it. Plus he had no other references, Dumbledore being the only headmaster he had ever known. Another thing about this, is that Dumbledore offered Snape a sort of redemption course after he betrayed Lily to the dark lord by telling him about the prophecy.

Personally I don't like Dumbledore not as much, in the first book he blatantly told Harry that he was a good boy for not choosing Slytherin. I personally think he has a grudge towards the house after Tom Riddle passed through.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

Title: Paradox

author: AvalonParadox

Summary: After the war went bad, and his cover was blown, Snape had been captured by the dark lord. Now free, he goes back to the only one who can offer him hope, Hogwarts. Sended back in time, he has to go through school again, trying to change the future. Unfortunately a werewolf was waiting on him, and James Potter was unable to save him this turn around. Dumbledore shows himself to like his Gryffindors a lot this time around as well.

Chapter 5

Mcgonagall was watching the boy sleep at the moment. She had brought some essays with her to correct for passing the time, but they laid forgotten on the desk she was borrowing from Madame Pomfrey.

The nurse had said that they wouldn't need to wait too long before Severus wakes up. His magic levels were up and his injuries were strangely enough as good as healed. He had a few new scars, but surprisingly little considering the wounds he got.

Just the curse scar from the werewolf bite still stood out as a shocking red on the pale skin of the boy. Of course that wound was covered by the pj's that the boy was wearing.

She saw that Severus was starting to stir and turned her attention to him.

"Are we waking now Mr. Snape?" she asked not too loud. It seemed to help the child focus a bit and after a few tries he opened his eyes, looking a bit confused.

"Min, professor Mcgonagall," he said, "what happened?" he blinked at her drowsingly, his eyes still filled with sleep.

"You have done some magic that we reckon was accidental. Apparently you were trying to hurt Mr. Lupin and Madame Pomfrey had to stun you before you did him more damage."

"I didn't hurt him too badly?" he said, looking a bit guilty. She smiled slightly at him, happy that he was concerned about a fellow student. It showed her that unlike what Dumbledore thought, that this was a good boy.

"I was mad at him, but I know that it isn't his fault, but it was as if I needed to blame him, for my, my changed state." The boy got out. It was obvious that he didn't feel comfortable to talk about this, but that he felt it necessary to convey it to her that he didn't mean to.

"Why are you here? Because I hurt Remus?" he asked, looking at her with a suspicious look. She sighed. The boy didn't seem to trust easily. She knew that it was because nobody had given him a reason why they could trust him yet.

"I am here to inform you of your detention, of which I do not approve. You are to have it each day, including Saturday's with me or Madame Pomfrey." She said. He winced slightly.

"Of course, seeing that you are innocent of any actual wrongdoings, except perhaps sneaking out after dark, we have decided that these detentions will be an excellent time to test out your newly renovated magical core." She finished.

Severus looked at her with big surprised eyes, which quickly changed to a suspicious look and after that one of understanding and resignation. She wondered a bit about the behavior of the child, but given the circumstances she could understand that he would feel a bit weird about it all.

"Now excuse me Mr. Snape, I must be going." She said, leaving the boy behind with his musings. She grabbed the papers and deposited them quickly in her office. She looked at the hour and left her office quickly.

She had an appointment with Professor Ivar Halvard about the detention for certain Gryffindors.

"_So, you send me some help in the form of two witches who want me to control my magic."_ He asked the voice in his head.

"_Yes, they are in the best position to help you, and they genuinely mean good."_ She said calmly in his head. He snorted. Yes Minerva and Poppy never had disappointed him so far. Even in their deaths they had never failed him.

"_You shouldn't think about that." _But it was too late. The images were already flowing in his head, Minerva her body, lying broken and malformed. She had been hit with a bomb curse in the middle of her Animagi transformation. She hadn't stood a chance. The only lucky thing was that she had been dead in an instance.

Poppy had been kept in the dungeons for quite a while. She always had to patch up the new victims in the dungeons. That had slowly been killing her spirit. It was only after she had tried to break him out that they had killed her. Slowly.

He swallowed a bit, trying to not let the memories overwhelm him. He could remember every death that was caused at the hands of the maniac Dark Lord. He would have his revenge for every one of them, even if they hadn't happened yet. For that revenge he needs to turn himself to the present.

First things first, he would research a bit more about werewolves. Perhaps he would find out why he felt so strange being one. For that he would need to get out of the hospital wing. Poppy would never let him go, so he decided that now that he was alone, that it would be the perfect time to get away.

He felt good enough, and he didn't fall over while trying to stand. A bit shaky, but he had felt worse than that before, so it wouldn't be any problem to go to the library for him.

"_She will be worried; perhaps you ought to leave a note."_ He sighed annoyed, but did so anyway. He wouldn't want to make poppy feel guilty, after everything she had done for him.

'_Don't worry, I'm ok. Severus Snape'_

Remus hadn't spoken to Sirius and James since breakfast. He had instead searched the company of Peter Pettigrew. He had explained to Peter all that happened the night before.

Peter agreed with him that Sirius had gone over the top with this one, even for his standards. Remus sighed. This was worse than when he found out that they had become illegal Animagi and snuck into the shrieking shack to accompany him.

"Sometimes Peter, it feels as if they don't realize that they can hurt people with their actions." Remus sighed.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I got the feeling that they only keep me around to relieve their boredom." Peter said. Remus was shocked to hear it, but perhaps he shouldn't have been.

Peter had been a bit shyer than the rest of their year mates and he had always hung out with James and Sirius like an eager fan boy. Before they had spend loads of time including Peter in their ideas, but the later years Remus and peter were often more excluded from their pranks.

Remus thought that it was perhaps because he had become a prefect, and peter had never felt comfortable doing some of the more risqué pranks.

"Do you think that they will come and beg for forgiveness soon?" Remus asked. Peter just pulled his shoulder's up. Remus sighed. He and Peter both knew that the changes of the other two marauders to actually apologize were rather slim.

"Yeah, guess you're right. We'll, I'm going to the library. I still have to finish my Potions essay, and that's due for tomorrow." Peter perked up at this.

"I'll go with you, I have some questions." He quickly grabbed his bag and followed Remus.

Peter never had been a good student, but he always at least wanted to have decent grades.

* * *

><p>Sirius and James had decided to avoid the common room and the library for the moment. That were the most likely places were Remus could be. For now, they didn't feel like they should try to talk sense into him right yet.<p>

James thought that perhaps he should feel a bit guilty for setting his well being before Snape's, since the slytherin got the most of the damage, but he hadn't done anything wrong. All James was trying to say is that he had tried to save Snape and he had gotten a whole month of detention for it.

But he didn't quite dare to phrase it like that before Remus. The normal easy going teenager could become rather scary when he was pissed. They had noticed that before. And Remus seemed to think that most of the blame was Sirius'. It wasn't his friend who actually snooped around in their private lives and then went believed an enemy and entered the Shrieking Shack.

For the moment he and Sirius were sitting by the great lake when some older Gryffindors past them.

"Hey James, Sirius, nice going. That must have been so cool, a broom duel after dark." James couldn't help but grin. It seemed that the excuse given had made him and Sirius quite popular with the other Gryffindors.

People always read about duels and such, but to actually do it, that was something else. Also his saving Snape's live had given it an edge of chivalry.

With a twinge of guilt he remembered that it had been Snape that had made up the rumor, so that Remus didn't have to go punished. He pushed that feeling back. If Sirius would ever hear that he felt guilty because of Snape than he would never be forgiven.

"Yeah, very brave James, two on one." Came another voice. Lily was there. He subtly messed his hair a bit more before turning around.

"Lily, always a pleasure to see you." He said friendly. It was stupid perhaps, but she unlike other girls never really seemed to notice him, unless it involves Snape.

"Cut the crap James, what you did was not brave at all; it was unfair, stupid and dangerous. Severus could have died." She said angrily to him. He felt a bit jealous. Why was it always Snape with her? He was so much better than some greasy haired Slytherin.

"Well, it was his fault as well, he shouldn't have done something as foolish and then perhaps he wouldn't have been hurt. Have you even been to see him?" He asked full of jealousy, trying to hit a weak spot.

Lily turned red and sputtered a quick excuse out.

"You are absolutely impossible James." She screamed at him, red in the face, and then she stalked away.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Sirius asked, and everyone around them started to laugh.

* * *

><p>Severus was getting more and more disturbed by the information he found about werewolves. Not only was the information outdated, nothing was written out of the viewpoint of the inflicted person themselves, but by the persons who hunted them.<p>

Werewolves who slaughter children, only eat virgin flesh, werewolves that change every day… they stories were all inaccurate, but seeing that they come from around the 16th century that could only be expected.

The other books, more recent and written by wizards at least, explained how one must defend themselves from werewolves and how to kill them. It seemed a bit depressing.

He should have expected that, the wolfsbane potion was only 15 years old when he went back in the time, and he had worked on it together with other great potion masters.

It had been a joint project incited when the daughter of Potion mistress Anise Alberts had been bitten by a werewolf. They had spent almost two years searching for an acceptable solution, and they had worked on it with nearly a dozen potions masters and even more apprentices.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice anyone else entering the library.

"You know, not all werewolves are evil." Someone said right next to him. He startled and bumped the table.

"Lupin, Pettigrew." He gave a short greeting, more an acknowledgement that he had seen and heard him than anything else.

"I know that most werewolves aren't evil, but this seems about all the information that the Hogwarts library has to offer about them." Snape said, seeing the rather curious look and the wolf's face.

"Should you already be released from the hospital? I mean from what Remus told me, you shouldn't be up right now." Pettigrew asked, he had quickly added the second part of his sentence when he received a stare from Snape.

"I feel fine now. Now leave me alone I need to do some more research." He said. Remus just wanted to open his mouth, but then someone else interrupted him.

"SEVERUS SNAPE, what are you doing here?" Poppy had apparently found his note.

"I'm just doing some research." He said matter of factly, holding up one of the books he had just been reading.

"Research, you should be lying in bed. In case you didn't notice, you almost died today. You could have least warned me decently in person. Leaving me a note is not a warning." She said when she saw him opening his mouth again.

"You are coming with me to the hospital wing, there you will be checked over by me, and after that I want you to spend the night at the hospital wing. Tomorrow morning we'll check if you are up to some classes."

She took him by the arm with a gently but firm grip and marched him out of the library. Remus and Peter were standing by the books he left behind.

"Better put them away." Peter said when Madame Pince was looking disapprovingly in their direction.

TBC

Answers to reviews

Risi: Something will happen when he transforms, but that is for later. For now he has to deal with a new situation and adjust to this time period.

Duj: Snape knows that Dumbledore is rubbish for Slytherins, but he was still the only one who scared the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore doesn't want to see anything bad in the marauders. He turns a blind eye to the antics of his favorite students. A person who someone likes can do next to no wrong, while someone who a person dislikes can do no good.

Anon: Remus doesn't mean bad, but he still has to get himself a bit more spine.

Ayla-tan: Remus will get better friends with Snape. James and Sirius will get some bad detentions, although not from Slughorn. Between Lily and Snape not sure what's going to happen, although she is being a bit unfair and quick to judge other people. I think it's a bit like She is Snape's best friend, but Snape isn't hers. Minerva is a good person and has better judgment than the headmaster.


	6. Chapter 6: Monday Morning

Title: Paradox

author: AvalonParadox

Summary: After the war went bad, and his cover was blown, Snape had been captured by the dark lord. Now free, he goes back to the only one who can offer him hope, Hogwarts. Sended back in time, he has to go through school again, trying to change the future. Unfortunately a werewolf was waiting on him, and James Potter was unable to save him this turn around. Dumbledore shows himself to like his Gryffindors a lot this time around as well.

Chapter 6

_Dear Mr and Mrs Snape_

_I am writing to request you for a meeting concerning the recent happenings at Hogwarts concerning your son. _

_I'm afraid it would not be possible to put this information in the letter since it's rather sensitive. _

_I will come and explain the situation myself on the Wednesday the 10__th__ of November at 10 o'clock. Please be ready to receive me. _

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of magic and witchcraft._

* * *

><p>Morning finally came and Madame Pomfrey was happy to see that Severus was indeed well enough to attend classes. She had warned him to be careful with spell casting, since his magic levels have been altered so much.<p>

The boy had been a bit annoyed with her when she had hauled him back to the hospital wing before, but she had been concerned. She knew that he was one of the students that always tried to sneak out before she said they could, so she should have paid more attention to him.

When she had checked Snape over this morning he had grumbled a bit more, saying that he was feeling fine. She had reluctantly proclaimed him well. She would probably see him this evening anyway, seeing that he had his _'detention'_. As long as no emergency happened she could leave the hospital wing.

The wards of this particular place were bound to her, and she could immediately feel when someone entered and actually almost instinctively tell if he was hurt badly or if he was just faking it. A handy trick for a healer.

She finished Severus medical files and put them into the armoire together with the other files of the students. The armoire had special privacy spells on them making her the only person in the school able to read them, unless of course she wished that someone else was able to read them. This was especially in case of suspected child abuse, which she was obliged to report to the headmaster.

She had just put the files away when Filch came in.

"Ah, Argus, I have been waiting for you." She said.

"What do you need me for?" he asked gruffly. She waved her wand to the wall and the glamour that hid the broken window dropped.

"It doesn't want to be fixed with magic, could you be a dear and help me with it?" She asked nicely, ignoring the stunned look on his face.

* * *

><p>Severus had been released from the hospital wing, no problem at all. Now rested him one more problem. What was his first class of the day?<p>

He could remember quite a lot from his school days, what he saw in the lessons, who were his classmates, how annoying the marauders were, but his course schedule from so many years ago, he couldn't.

He was a bit late for breakfast, since Madame Pomfrey had insisted that he eat in the hospital wing before she checked him up. He had hoped to find some of his slytherin classmates, but so far he was out of luck.

"_I can feel them near the entrance. At least a few of them." _

"_You can feel them?" _Severus asked in surprise.

"_I can feel everyone. Rodolphus Lestrange, and Evan Rosier are near the entrance."_ She said to him.

He decided that if she said it was so, then she must be right. He went towards the entrance and he indeed saw his old classmates. They were walking toward the History of Magic classroom.

He followed them from a distance, not really feeling ready to associate with them. They would become death eaters soon, if he remembered correctly, but they were already rather evil. It probably came a bit from their upbringing, their parents insisting that they must be able to hurt other people who they felt were less than them.

Lestrange was a prime example. He liked to hurt people, a real sadist. Snape had always thought that he was the one that turned Bellatrix crazy. Of course the Dementors had finished the job for him.

He waited a bit before entering the History of Magic classroom. Once he was sure that there were already some people inside from other houses he entered as well.

History of Magic has traditionally always been taught with all the houses in one classroom. It would be easier to avoid his fellow Slytherins there than in any other class.

He pondered about his old classmates. Not all of them turned Death Eater, and even some of those who did only did it because they were pushed by their parents.

Perhaps he should start sabotaging some of Voldemort's recruiting plots?

He should make a list of everything he could do, but he couldn't do it here, were he could be seen.

He took a seat to the far left, one that was furthest away from the windows. It was a dark place and nobody would really see him there unless they really looked at this place.

He put his books down, which Madame Pomfrey had provided for him. He checked his bags and saw that he had next to his history book, his potions book with him, his transfiguration book and DADA book.

He barely remembered the DADA teacher. Halvard or something like that was his name. He had been competent, giving good clear lessons, but he had to work around the problems that years of bad DADA teachers had brought.

He would be blinded by a stray spell at the end of the year, thus effectively ending his teaching career. He could try to stop that, but the curse of the DADA position would still be strong and probably find another way to maim or kill the man.

His musings were suddenly interrupted by a shadow.

"Hey, is this seat taken." Lupin and Pettigrew were standing near him.

"Does it look taken?" he said annoyed. Something like this had happened last time around as well. Lupin tried to befriend him after the accident, but Snape had been terrified of him and had belittled Lupin every time he opened his mouth.

"No, not really." Lupin said hesitantly, not taking the seat. Snape sighed.

"You can go sit here Lupin." He said a bit exasperated. It was a good thing that the wolf grew a bit more confident when he grew/grows older. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence until the classes began.

Soon after that Peter had started to drowse of and Lupin started to doodle on the parchment.

* * *

><p>Remus was glad that Severus had let them sit next to him. He still felt guilty about turning the other man, but he didn't know how to make that better, so he had just thought about trying to make friends with him.<p>

A bit like shared pain is half pain. He hoped.

Peter could also do with an extra friend.

James and Sirius pretended that nothing was really wrong, which was extremely frustrating for Remus. When they had discovered that they still had to finish their potion's essay, they had tried to bully Peter into helping them.

Remus had nearly hexed them there and then. They had backed off though, after seeing his angry face, and Peter and his essay were safe.

Snape was packing his bag and Remus kept waiting a bit.

"Potions now. I thought the essay was really hard." Peter said, clearly uncomfortable with the long stretching silence. Snape turned his gaze to Peter. It was an oddly blank gaze that seemed to tax Peter. Peter fidgeted a bit under the stare.

Snape took out his potions book and took the parchments that was in it. He gave it to Peter. Peter looked in awe at it. Snape's Potions knowledge was becoming legendary in Hogwarts, but he rarely helped people with it.

For him to be letting Peter look through his essay, even though he couldn't really use it now, was formidable.

Peter quickly scanned it through, his eyebrows going up. Then he gave it back.

"I guess I can get an A." Peter said with a pout. Severus put the parchments back with a raised eyebrow and together they left the class quickly before they were late in Slughorn's class.

* * *

><p>Lily was waiting at her bench in the potions classroom. She had tried looking for Severus in History of Magic, but she had arrived late and hadn't seen him in the crowded classroom. In potions she was sure that she would be able to see if he was okay.<p>

She felt a bit torn about her ex-friend. On the one hand they had been friends for ages. She used to always hang out with him when she had the time. A few years ago it had started to change. She started to hang out more with the girls from her dormitory, and she became to understand why Slytherin's were seen as dark.

Her friends had always told her that Severus was a bad influence and that he would turn on her as soon as he got the change. At first she hadn't believed them, but the more she thought about it, the more right they seemed to be.

They had started to point out that he was friends with some very dark persons and that he was quick to anger and his casts were often borderline dark magic.

She had tried to save him from the dark, but he didn't stop talking to Rosier and Lestrange, even though she warned him against them. When he had called her a mudblood she had stopped being his friend.

All of her friends said it was for the best. One night when she had been sneaking through the castle she had encountered the headmaster. He had asked her if anything is wrong and she had told him what happened and he had said that she couldn't save everyone.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the figure that took place next to her. Severus Snape had always taken the place next to her. Too bad Slughorn's policy was that once you had chosen a seat you would keep on sitting there.

She looked at him and wanted to say something, but suddenly she felt a chill going over her spine. Something was wrong with him. It felt like the same wrong as Remus had.

"Hello, Lily." He said. She gaped at him, her eyes a bit wide. She wanted to say something back, but before she could Slughorn started his class. He looked a bit disappointed but turned his attention from her to the professor.

During the whole class she sat there, silently working on her potion. Something felt wrong with Severus. There was one question that kept on spinning in her head.

What had happened that fateful night?

* * *

><p>When potions was finally over they went to dinner. Sirius was grinning next to James. Slughorn had informed him that they had detention with him. He had said it with a wink.<p>

Sirius couldn't believe his luck that he was forgiven so easily. His mother had always believed that they had the right to lord over people who were of lower class families, but he now knew that it wasn't right. He knew that they had to right to punish people for being evil.

He understood that Dumbledore must punish him and James, but the punishment given had clearly stated that the Headmaster didn't disapprove of his treatment of the Slytherin boy.

They quickly grabbed some lunch and hurried over to divination.

"Perhaps I'll see a way in the Crystal Ball to make Remus talk to us again." Sirius jokingly said to James.

"Oh, just wait a week or so and he will talk to us again. Especially if we can find a way to get Peter to stay away from him. He'll start to feel lonely." James said. Sirius grinned a bit, knowing that Remus wasn't in their class right know, but Peter was. He would be easy to convince to stay at their sides instead of Remus'.

They walked further, discussing their plan to tackle Peter. They didn't notice the dark Slytherin that was standing in a dark alcove just near were they were talking.

TBC

Answers to reviewers:

123: Thank you. I'll update when I have time and when I have something decent written.

Risi: Minverva doesn't really trust the honesty of Dumbledore anymore. I don't really know yet what exactly will happen when Dumbledore finds out nor when, but we'll see. The thing that is happening between Lily and Severus is full of change. Perhaps they will become friends, but the change that they become lovers is completely nihil.

Duj: I believe that the Minerva I write has given up a bit. She tries to punish the marauders but somehow (like he did with Harry) the headmaster always finds a way to award them points and almost always rewards them for bad and reckless behavior.

Moi: Peter is an important part in the story, he will be doing a bit of growing up and he will not be evil sniveling wormtail in the future. And yes, imagine Snape becoming friends with Remus and Peter^^.

I think that it is indeed impossible for Dumbledore to do all the paperwork, so he delegates the work.

Tenses are a big problem for me, I'll try to watch out for it, but I can't make any promises that all mistakes will be gone.

And I solved the window thingy.

I believe that Dumbledore has indeed a bad opinion of Snape, and I'll see what I'll do exactly when he finds out that Snape has so much magic now. The relationship between Sev and Lily is going to be complicated, but the change for them to be a couple is just not possible anymore. The parents are informed now. The wolfsbane potion is a joint effort but Damocles Belby was the author and team leader of the effort. It's like when medicine is developed, it's never just one person that does it, but one person gets most of the credit.

Ayla-tan: Peter will be a good person in this fic. Yay for Peter. In this case he is more like bullied in joining them.

Other persons admiring someone for doing something stupid is normal in high school, so also in magic school. James does like the attention, for him it is that he didn't do anything bad, so why shouldn't he enjoy it. But he does indeed feel guilty a bit, just a bit.

Lily is also a bit confused. People that age sometimes are very confused about what they exactly feel and what other people tell them they need to feel. I think Lily is in that phase.

Super-sev is not in the making. You'll see him hit a little snag with his magic that makes using Hogwarts power less desirable. Werewolf = complicated and full of spoilers if I explain now.

Hope you all liked the chapter and don't forget to leave reviews if you have anything to say. I'll try to take it in account.


	7. Chapter 7: Convincing Peter

Title: Paradox

author: AvalonParadox

Summary: After the war went bad, and his cover was blown, Snape had been captured by the dark lord. Now free, he goes back to the only one who can offer him hope, Hogwarts. Sended back in time, he has to go through school again, trying to change the future. Unfortunately a werewolf was waiting on him, and James Potter was unable to save him this turn around. Dumbledore shows himself to like his Gryffindors a lot this time around as well.

**Chapter 7**

Peter felt nervous when he walked up the stairs to their divination classroom. After lunch, he and Remus had split their ways. Since Remus didn't take any divination he had a free period now, while he had to go into a class with Sirius and James.

They had probably noticed that he had not been spending his time with them, but with Remus. Knowing those two they would think that he had chosen Remus his side in their fight, and they were actually right, but that didn't mean he wanted to be confronted with them alone.

He hoped that they would just ignore him. He really didn't feel like being pranked by them in class. He really hated to be laughed at and he also hated being bullied.

He entered the classroom as last, their teacher, professor Jaynes, wasn't in yet, but Sirius and James were. To his surprise they waved him over. Perhaps they didn't care that he still hung out with Remus.

Hopefully he went to them.

"Hey Peter, we saved you a seat." Sirius said grinning. Peter glanced swiftly over the chair and saw nothing special about it and sat down tentatively. When no funny sounds came and no changing of hair color or shape of clothes occurred he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding in.

They didn't mind that he still talked to Remus. He was really glad. He liked being friends with them because then people were nice to him. Perhaps Sirius and James sometimes pranked him a lot, but it was still less than some other people.

The teacher entered the room and the lesson started well. They were just beginning with the crystal ball and they received a bit of theory before they could begin with the lessons, but when they had to make predictions, that's when it went downhill.

"Say Peter, you are still our friend, aren't you?" Sirius asked him while he kept his gaze strictly to the crystal ball in front of him.

"Of course Sirius," Peter started to say, but before he could say anything else James started to talk.

"Good, I was started to doubt it with you not hanging out with us anymore. It was as if you disapproved of us." He said lightly.

"And if you weren't our friend anymore people would quickly find out." Sirius said mildly.

Peter swallowed. He remembered the time before they were friends. They hadn't been friends before their second year. Before that Peter had been insecure, clumsy, friendless and an easy target.

He had been teased and pranked relentlessly by all houses, including Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf.

Only in the second year had they started to be friends and even though that Sirius and James still pranked him a bit, it was all better now. If he got pranked by other people than they got a piece from their own medicine.

But in their fourth year it had happened, they had a fallen out and suddenly all the pranks returned, but worse much worse. His friends wouldn't protect him anymore.

"We would like it that you would stay on our side instead of Remy's, you know, just to show that you are still friends with us." Sirius said now directly looking at Peter a smile on his face, as if he was talking to his best friends.

"Of, of course Sirius." Peter stuttered, looking at the table. He resented the ease at which they threatened him. No, he now knew for sure, they weren't really his friends. He could stay with them, as long as they had use for him.

He wondered what Remus would think, when he started avoiding him

- Line Break -

Transfiguration had been a challenge, he still used a lot of the spells in his daily lives, but some of the theory had been rather hazy in his brain.

Minerva had been throwing him concerned looks when he got an answer wrong, but he just ignored these. She would probably think that he was distracted because of what happened to him or because that he would have detention that evening with her.

When class was over he hurried away, being out of the class as first as not to be held back by her, or anyone of his fellow classmates.

He hid by the stairs near the divination classroom. He didn't have to wait for long or the class started emptying out. He saw Black and Potter leave and trailing a bit behind them Pettigrew.

He snatched the Gryffindor boy's arm and pulled him away, hoping that no one noticed them.

"Snape, what are you doing." Peter said, sounding a bit scared. Snape had never really liked the boy, going to bigger and stronger people to be protected. A more basic level of him understood it, the endless pranks and never having any rest of it could wear anyone down, and Peter had never been mentally as strong as he was.

"We need to talk Pettigrew." He snarled at the boy who now started shaking in fear.

Severus sighed. He still remembered Pettigrew as a death eater and it was hard to see him just as a boy, still innocent of the crimes he would one day do. But he needed to get him to his side, or to any side not Voldemort's. Without Pettigrew on the Dark lord's side so much hurt would be avoided.

"I heard Black and Potter talk before class. Something about making sure that you stay away from Remus." Severus forced out. When Peter blanched he was sure they already succeeded in keeping the small man away from the werewolf.

"Why? How?" Severus asked, what could they possibly say that this man would prefer their company?

"They would start to bully me, and when other houses know that they can bully me without retaliation, they will to." He said in a small voice. Snape stared at him sharply. Of course, being accepted by your peers is the most important thing for teenagers, he should've known.

"I got a deal for you." Severus began, a plan working out in his head, he felt mild form of agreement in the back of his head that he knew was coming from Hogwarts herself, "Each time they bully you, I'll make sure they are pranked in return. They will understand it comes from bullying you, but they won't be able to trace it back at you. You have to stay friends with Remus, and," here he sneered a bit "if you dare, show your disapproval for their violent ways. Perhaps they will learn from it."

Peter looked at him fearfully. He was probably deciding who he was afraid of more, him or the remaining two marauders.

"OK", he said slowly, "I agree, for now." Peter said. His voice was quivering a bit, obviously scared. He let his mind skim over the other ones surface thoughts, a rather mild but still illegal form of legillimens. He saw that the other one was happy that he had a way out, but scared that Snape wouldn't keep his word.

"Let's go to class." Severus said and turned away suddenly. He understood the fear that Pettigrew showed, but he couldn't do anything about that right at this moment.

For now, convincing Pettigrew to choose Lupin's side was enough.

- Line Break -

Remus was feeling a bit worried, class would almost begin and everyone had already come in, all except Peter.

He knew that Peter had been worried because he would be in a class with Sirius and James without Remus being there.

Remus had thought that it wouldn't be that bad, that they would probably ignore him, but perhaps he had been wrong. Those two were known to be a bit childish and narrow minded, perhaps they had pranked him or something.

He glanced at the door again when it opened, but it was just a Gryffindor girl that came in.

When Peter finally did come in he couldn't help but sigh in relief, so he wasn't being delayed because of Sirius and James.

He saw his friend looking around for a place, and he waved towards Peter and to his surprise Sirius waved him over as well, a big grin on his face.

Peter looked at Sirius hesitantly, then he squared his jaw and resolutely walked over to Remus, not looking at anyone but Remus. It was a good thing that he hadn't done that, because then he would have seen the look of fury on Sirius his face when he was being ignored.

Remus was glad that Peter had chosen his side, but now he was afraid of the consequences of that choice.

Deep inside himself he hadn't seen how someone like Sirius could have sent Severus towards a potentially life threatening place, but this moment, the moment that that look had appeared on Sirius his face he could see the man that would send someone to his dead, and it scared him.

"Hey Remus." Peter said shyly. Remus shook himself out of his stupor.

"Hey Peter, what took you so long?" Remus asked, Peter seemed to think a bit about his answer and then said rather faintly:

"I went to make a deal with the devil."

- Line Break -

Ivar liked teaching kids, he really did. What he didn't like was the teenage drama that always seemed to appear when more than two children of the same age came together in less than fifteen feet.

That's why he used to only give class privately before, one to two students who listened to him and didn't try to harm others in the class or tried to distract his students and create life-threatening situations.

And the amount of homework he had to correct was an horrible chore as well. But still, he had to admit that it held some satisfaction when they learned a new spell or they get an "O" on their essay.

He also understood that teachers got protective about their students, so that's why it was that he understood the rant that he had gotten this morning from his college Horace and later from Minerva.

What he didn't understand was how come those teachers should always conflict with each other like little children.

First at breakfast he had heard that Horace had volunteered him for detention duty with two 'outstanding' members of the slug club. He knew which students that he was talking about and that they were both very reckless and easily distracted.

He didn't mind them as much as students, both were very powerful and very smart, but they lacked concentration and when it was to bothersome they didn't hesitate to stop and do something much more fun or easy. They were not the only students with that attitude.

Both had aspirations into becoming world famous Aurors, and he thought that becoming famous was the only reason that they still put energy in their homework.

He had agreed when Slughorn reminded him about a favor he once did for him. It wouldn't be that bad, half a week detention, he would find something for them to do while he corrected essays.

Horace had hinted that he believed that those two should perhaps profit from their time alone with him for some one on one sessions. He had given a vague answer; that he would see what he could do.

He didn't like to put one student before the other like some other professors seemed to do.

Later in the morning a bit before his first class Minerva had walked into his classroom, saying that she had something important to discuss.

Unlike Slughorn she hadn't reminded him about previous favors and she hadn't asked him to give preferential treatment for her house. What she had asked of him was to be fair, because she actually thought that these children should learn that their actions had consequences.

She had tried to convince him with reasonable arguments, and he had to admit that he seemed more inclined to believe her part instead of Horace's.

Now, his last class of the day, he stood eye in eye with one of the reasons he had to give a detention tonight.

Severus Snape had always been a mysterious child. He didn't work well with others, but was fairly powerful, and if he couldn't do a spell immediately he put a lot of effort in it. He was silent, but very smart, perhaps a bit too interested in the dark arts, but dedicated to learning.

He normally didn't pay a lot of attention to the boy, since he did well without extra coaching, the boy never seemed to mind.

"You are late Mr. Snape." He said eventually when he noticed that he had been staring at the boy for a bit too long.

"5 points from slytherin, now go to your place." He thought that was a reasonable amount for being a bit too late. He could gain them back later by answering a question correctly.

The boy nodded once and then took a seat at the back of the class without complaining. He was indeed a mysterious boy.

Perhaps it was time to pay more attention to him?

- Line Break -

Dinner was a tense affair. Dumbledore felt the icicles forming on his back from the glares that he was receiving from Minerva.

He wondered vaguely how long it would take before she would start talking with him again. He missed their conversations about the students and their achievements and it only been two days.

Horace on the other side treated him with warmth like usual. He kept talking about the students in his slug club and their achievements in his classroom, or in other classes about what he heard from other professors.

The students that he was especially talking about were Sirius Black and James Potter. He had always appreciated those stories about them.

He kept talking about how good they would be as Aurors and how talent full they were and what a bright future would await them. The headmaster agreed with him, but today he didn't dare to say it out loud, just in case that Minerva would overhear. Instead he nodded slightly.

He still would try to groom those boys a bit, they were a bit wild, but he knew a good Auror training would calm them down a bit. Then he would have strong light-sided allies for fighting against the rising threat of Voldemort.

He didn't understand why people like Minerva didn't realize that the only future some of the Slytherins had, like Snape as example, was just as a minion to Voldemort.

Sometimes he felt bad that they were also taught at this school when he thinks about the pain and destruction they will probably do in their near future.

Best not think about matters like that, how would it look when he refused to teach any student sorted in slytherin. A lot of their parents were in prominent positions at the Ministry and when they finally realized that they want to go back to the good side, he must be there waiting for them and convince them to undo their evil.

Yes, it was a good thing that he was on the good side.

TBC

Yay, a new POV this story, from the one and only DADA teacher.

Hope you liked this chapter

Answers to reviewers.

Risi: Dumbledore will explain the story to Sev's parents with his own spin to it. How exactly you'll see^^. Lily is not the only one that can feel the change in magic, but she is more sensitive to certain magical signatures of things, and some magic just feels unnatural. It will be explained later why werewolf feels wrong. Sirius has always got a self righteousness about him, we'll see what happens between the four marauders now. Peter is a bit of a coward, but not always without reason. Peer pressure sometimes sucks.

Ayla-tan: Sirius and James are young and arrogant and used to being the "good and popular" guys. Dumbledore is a bit blind as a headmaster, because he believes himself to be better and smarter than "ordinary" people. Slughorn only supports people in which he sees a bright future. Backlash will probably eventually come. Lily won't think James a hero. Not for this. The relationship between the all of the characters are bound to become a bit mixed up, with Sev's knowledge of a dark future. He knows what is important to change.


	8. Chapter 8: Detention

Title: Paradox

author: AvalonParadox

Summary: After the war went bad, and his cover was blown, Snape had been captured by the dark lord. Now free, he goes back to the only one who can offer him hope, Hogwarts. Send back in time, he has to go through school again, trying to change the future. Unfortunately a werewolf was waiting on him, and James Potter was unable to save him this turn around. Dumbledore shows himself to like his Gryffindors a lot this time around as well.

Chapter 8

Severus trudged on toward his detention. He had quickly grabbed some dinner so he could eat underway. His classmates had waved him over, but since he was already running late because of his detention, he used that as an excuse to not talk to them.

He knew that tomorrow or even this evening he would have to, but for now avoiding them seemed okay. He was still thinking about how he would handle them.

When he arrived at the transfiguration classroom Minerva and Poppy were already waiting for him.

No, not Minerva and Poppy. Professor Mcgonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

He would have to get used to it, the quicker the better. Slip-ups would only be met by suspicion.

After they had greeted each other they entered the classroom. Then the questioning began.

"Have you casted more extra strong magic, today?" Madame Pomfrey started. She had actually already pulled her wand out and started to cast a diagnose spell on him.

He rolled his eyes at her concern, but he let her cast the spell, knowing that he couldn't stop her from casting it, so he might as well let her do it.

"Not really. Today's classes didn't need any spell casting, so I haven't really tried yet." He said calmly. The healer looked satisfied at his answer/

"Good, and how have you been feeling today, any dizziness of nausea?"

"No, I am feeling fine." He answered. He didn't mention that his body still felt a bit sore, but he was already used and thought it better not to mention it.

She finally putted her wand away, seemingly happy with his physical condition.

"Well, then it's about time that we try out your magic. Perhaps with an easy spell, just to be safe." Mcgonagall said. She lifted a feather out of a box and laid it down on the desk in front of him.

"Wingardium Leviosa Mr. Snape, you know how the spell works." She said to him friendly.

Severus felt a slight twinge in his chest at her slightly playful tone. It was one he had gotten used to when he was a teacher at Hogwarts, when he and Minerva had a friendly friends/rivals band going.

He swallowed thickly and pulled out his own wand. The dark wand felt good in his hands. It had been his only wand and it had belonged to his great-grandfather. His mother had given it to him, one of the few heritages she still had from before.

She had looked a bit fearful that day, afraid that the wand wasn't compatible and that they had to save money to buy a wand that they couldn't afford. Her fears proved unjust. That day the house had been decorated with silver and white sparks.

He now pointed his wand at the feather and casted the spell.

The feather rose, but no more spectacular then when he used a normal spell.

Mcgonagall frowned a bit and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

Severus frowned at himself. That had been indeed his own magic, not the excess that now swirled in him.

He tried to focus himself again and casted the spell again, but he failed again to use the right magic.

After failing a fifth time he was starting to feel a bit frustrated.

_Concentrate, feel it, want it. _The voice whispered in his head.

He listened to her advice. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating in the feather, wanting it, trying to want it to fly. He didn't wave his wand that time but the feather soared to the ceiling in a speed that he hadn't know he was capable of casting.

"Well, that was indeed more like what happened in the hospital wing Mr. Snape." Madam Pomfrey said. Mcgonagall was blinking at him in amazement.

"Let me check your core." She passed her wand over him for the second time that evening.

"Everything seems the same as before. Perhaps try a few more spells now."

Line Break –

James and Sirius went to their detention after dinner. They were fashionably late, knowing that Slughorn wouldn't mind it, since they were his favorite students.

When they had arrived he had greeted them enthusiastically and had then proceeded to tell them that it had been decided that they would have to serve their detentions separated for each other.

At the look of their crestfallen faces he had told them not to worry, that professor Halvard would take good care of them they had looked up a bit.

Sirius went to the DADA teacher while James stayed with professor Slughorn, who proceeded to ask what he had planned for his future.

"I want to be a Quidditch player or an Auror. Professor Mcgonagall said that perhaps it would be a bit hard to enter the Quidditch league immediately." He said enthusiastically.

When career advice had been announced he and Sirius had immediately decided on these two jobs for the two of them. They wanted to be best friends forever.

Professor Mcgonagall had smiled indulgently at him when he had told her about his and Sirius' choice and had said that they had been good choices for both of them. Well inside their abilities, but that it could be hard to get a job in either of them.

For Quidditch it was because they had to be really, really good to be chosen for a team, students were often scouted in school Quidditch, and for the Aurors it was the grueling qualifications they needed and then the training they had to go through.

She had said that after the training a lot of people didn't think that it was much for them.

While she encouraged their choices she had also advised him to leave some other lanes open and even gave him a pamphlet about studying further.

"Professor," he asked when Slughorn had just finished a story about a previous student who went on the Aurors squad, "did you study further after your Hogwarts graduation?" James asked curious.

Even though his parents were pure bloods, he didn't know a lot about the working world after school, and he had gotten more curious these last few years. He had read through the pamphlet that Mcgonagall had given him, even went as far as hide it from his friends and peers as not to be laughed at.

"Ah, yes, yes I did. I studied at the International Potions Academy. You have to do that if you want to become a Potion's Master." He said, chuckling when he remembered the time.

"Did it take you a long time before you got your mastery?" James asked. This was probably the first person he had talked to about the possibility of studying further. He didn't know if there were other teachers who gotten their mastery or tried to, and he didn't know a lot of other adults except his parents.

"I got it earlier than most. Why, I finished studying after 5 years, but it took me a while after that to get my mastery. Though I was only 37 when I reached my first mastery, earlier then most I can tell you. And since five years I have officially risen up to the second rank. I'm hoping to get first rank in a decade or two."

James blinked shocked.

"Are all after school studies that hard?" He asked incredulous. Slughorn chuckled at the wide eyed look of his favorite student.

"No of course not. Potions is just a very delicate subject with a lot of levels of mastery. If you study transfiguration for example it would take you 5 years. But you will only receive mastery when you have completely mastered the Animagus form."

"Really, five years and an Animagus form." James asked, a bit more relieved at this. Perhaps he would like to study further. Transfiguration has always intrigued him and this was an opportune moment to get his questions answered without Sirius telling him not to be daft. That they had sworn to be Aurors or famous Quidditch players together and that they should be happy getting rid of boring classes.

Lin Break –

To state that Halvard was annoyed would be a serious understatement.

When Sirius Black had arrived at his classroom, late might he add, he had given him the simple chore of cleaning all the desks, making sure they were nice and polished for the day after.

He had given him the necessary equipment for the job. He had to ask Filch what he needed because he had always used magic for the job, but the caretaker had complied easily enough when he explained that it was for a detention.

He had only left the classroom for five minutes after that, but when he came back Sirius Black was cleaning those desks with magic.

He had confiscated the boy's wand, but then the boy had said that he had never been forbidden to use magic for this.

Then when he finally started to clean them by hand, as was required of him, he started muttering against himself about how this was work for house elves.

Now Halvard may be a magic like most people here, but he had never gotten used to the high and mighty of the pure blood society and how they looked down on anyone that was 'less' then them, including whole species like house elves.

"Well Mr. Black, just for that comment you may start again, with more appropriate equipment for someone of your status, mmh." He said with a calmer tone then he thought possible.

He waved his wand and used a non verbal spell. The desks were full of fingerprints and grease spots again. Instead of hand brush, Sirius was now holding a toothbrush in his hands.

Well, Halvard thought to himself, he complains less now.

He went to his desk to correct some essays and tried to ignore the hateful stares that the boy was throwing him.

Next time that Slughorn asks for a favor, he can go fuck himself, favor done in the past or not, even if it was a favor with big consequences.

Line Break –

Severus was exhausted when the witches finally let him go. Even though he had a vast supply of magic power, it still was exhausting for his body to use it for hours on an end.

He had proven to both Mcgonagall and Pomfrey that he had sufficient control over his new powers, but they wouldn't try the higher level spells with him just yet.

He hadn't succeeded in casting the spells with Hogwarts' magic each time, but most of the time it worked now.

When he entered the dorm everyone was already asleep, something he was very happy for. He didn't know if he could handle questions now. He would have to make sure his Occlumency shields are build up properly for tomorrow again, he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the rest of the Slytherins then.

He laid down in bed and started to concentrate, turning his attention inward. First to his own core, feeling the magic swirl in it easily. Then he turned it toward the core that had completely surrounded his own.

This magic was swirling harder, flaring up now and then. He could feel were the magic was spend from his casting.

He was relaxing, his Occlumency shields were growing firmer and then he encountered the image if himself that he didn't like to see. The part of him that felt wrong.

"I have felt something like this before." He said silently to himself. "and it wasn't Lupin."

_It feel it coming from the young werewolf_.

Severus was startled. He hadn't expected Hogwarts to answer him. Sometimes it felt weird not to be alone in one's own head.

"You do? I'm sure I have felt it from somewhere else."

_Perhaps_.

Severus sighed. Perhaps he was still overly tired. He checked his shields and when they were sufficiently up he went to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a tiring day.

Line Break –

Peter was lying awake in his bed. He was afraid. He had defied Sirius and James and they hadn't done anything in retaliation yet.

He knew how longer the wait, the more humiliating the experience would be. He just hoped that Severus would keep his promise about helping him out were those two were concerned.

In the end he fell into an uneasy sleep, not noticing when James and Sirius returned, and he would not know what prank they just pulled.

He didn't know either that it was only the first in a long line of pranks.

TBC

Answers to reviewers

Moi: Dumbledore's attitude sucks. That's because he thinks he is the smartest and most insightful person on the side of good and that he is the only one that stands in between good and evil.

Sirius is a character that doesn't really understand the normal limits. It's partially because of his upbringing.

Lbjw0128: thank you. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Hop you will like it.


End file.
